Changed
by DraculasBrideMarishka-x
Summary: Dracula And His Brides Want Someone Knew Around And They Found Her... The One... But She Is So Young Will They Fight To Keep Her, Or Drive Her Away....
1. Prolouge

Changed

Prologue

It was a cold night in October. Ashlee was sitting in her room listening to music when she heard a noise outside her bedroom window. She went to the French doors and opened them, letting the icy air into her room. She listened for a little bit but couldn't hear anything, well, nothing that sounded like the noise before anyway so she closed and locked them and sat back down on her bed and listening to her music.

But there was a noise outside. It was made by a vampire sitting in a tree outside her window shifting into a more comfortable position, his name was Count Dracula. Soon after 3 more vampires landed next to him, there names were Aleera, Marishka and Verona. Marishka peered in the window grinning

"I told you she was perfect! She is the fourth,"

Dracula watched the middle bride and a small smile formed, Marishka was the most excited about turning this girl because in some ways she was lonely. She moved back and sat nearest to the window but out of sight from Ashlee, who was now asleep

"Yes my dear Marishka you were right and it will be time for the change soon, all we have to do is gain her trust and she will be ours,"

All four of them smiled and watched the still figure in the room silently until Aleera spoke

"Master can we go? We have to get back to the summer house before it gets light,"

Marishka pulled a face at her and laughed, Dracula sighed and looked in the room again

"Yes alright,"

Verona stood up; as she was the eldest out of all the brides she was second in command on the ground and in the air and they all knew it.

"She is asleep; we don't need to watch her now,"

Dracula stood up next to her and they both looked down at Aleera and Verona. Marishka was the first to change into her bat like form and the others followed.

Ashlee has always been a beautiful girl, her whole family was really. She had electric green eyes but when she got really angry people swore that they turned red, but she just told them it was a trick of the light, her black wavy hair came down to her waist was glossy and smooth, giving the impression that it was made of satin. She had a very small waist but she didn't diet or anything, she was a very sporty girl. She did competition figure skating and her favorite subject at school was P.E. She was popular but she wasn't a spoilt brat even though her parents were rich, she was a kind and gentle girl and was nice to everyone who was nice to her, but, it was known that you shouldn't annoy her, she had a very short temper and always won an argument and it suited her.


	2. The Fight

Chapter 1 The Fight 

Ashlee woke up to the sound of her alarm ringing loudly in her delicate ears.

"Come on Ash, time to get up or you will be late for school"

Her mum shouted up the stairs from the kitchen. She groaned and pulled back her duvet and got up rubbing her eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up mum!"

She shouted back smiling. She went to the bathroom and had a shower then washed her face again then went back into her bedroom and got out her uniform which was black trousers, white shirt, burgundy and white tie and a burgundy jumper with the Brackenhale School logo on it. Walking over to her floor length mirror, she grabbed her make up bag and put some mascara and eye shadow on, then she brushed her hair and left her fringe down and put it into a pony tail. Jumping down the entrance stairs two at a time Ashlee grabbed her school bag off the banister.

"Bye mum! Bye dad! See you when I get home,"

She shouted and walked out the door. Outside the gate her best fried Chloe was standing playing with her phone

"Hey Ash, finally," Chloe laughed "You ready?"

"Yes of course! Come on lets go,"

On the way to school they talked about everything that had happened since they last saw each other, but Ashlee left out that she heard a noise because she didn't think it was that important. Yawning she looked around

"Are you alright Ash? You seem really tired,"

"Yeah I am actually; I had skating last night,"

Chloe frowned at her

"On a Wednesday? Since when did you have training on a Wednesday?"

"Since the south-east finals are next week!"

Ashlee laughed, Chloe smiled

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot,"

When they were about half way to school they met Maylene, there other best friend.

"Hey guys!"

When they got to school they walked inside and found their friends and talked until the bell went. Chloe and Ashlee were in the same tutor so they walked in together and sat down. The school day went unusually quick and when Ashlee looked at the clock it was about five minutes till they could go home. They sky outside was dark grey, no sunlight was getting through and it had turned very cold. The bell went and Ashlee walked outside in the direction of home. She was walking home alone today because Chloe had dance every Thursday. A rustling came from one of the trees but she just told herself it was the wind, but it wasn't.

Because it was dark and there was no sunlight Marishka was hopping from tree to tree watching her, just checking she was alright but being very careful whilst doing it.

"Soon my dear, so soon you will be like me,"

Marishka wasn't meant to be there but she felt like she had to be, the others were watching her friends and she had nothing to do. When Ashlee got turned Marishka would be the one who would spend the most time with her and teach her. This is what she hoped would happen. Dracula agreed to it because they had been nagging him to get another bride for a while, and he was glad he agreed or he would never have found Ashlee, Verona was pleased about this because she liked having authority over the other brides and loved teaching them new things, she thought that Ashlee was a perfect choice, Aleera wanted another bride because she didn't really like being the youngest and wanted someone who understood that being young meant that you wanted to play and Ashlee seemed like that kind of person.

When Ashlee got home she went up stairs and got changed into her normal clothes and went downstairs and talked with her parents about her day, later they all sat down in the dining room and ate dinner that her mum had made earlier that day.

Later that night Dracula and his brides were all at their summer manor. Dracula had thought up a plan as to how they would get Ashlee away from her friends and family and to them.

"Now Verona and Aleera my dears, you have to go and find Ashlee friends, make them believe that Ashlee doesn't like them and turn them against her. Marishka you do the same thing to her parents, if this goes well she will run away then Verona will find her and bring her back here, do you all get it?"

They nodded and flew off leaving Dracula alone he watched his brides fly of, he shouted to them

"And beg the devil that this plan works!"

Aleera landed outside Chloe's window and watched her, she entered Chloe's mind and lied to her, twisted everything. Aleera was doing everything she could to turn Chloe against Ashlee and it was working. When she was done Chloe hated everything about Ashlee, Verona had done the same thing to Maylene. It was harder for Marishka because turning parents against their child was a very hard thing to do, she told them lies and made everything that she had done wrong seem even worse but it seemed to do the trick. They flew back to the house and landed next to Dracula on the ceiling. Aleera and Marishka were standing next to Verona and she smiled

"Master, it is done! Tomorrow night Ashlee will be with us but we have just one concern,"

He raised an eyebrow

"Oh and what would that be,"

"Her name, we all have special names, none that you would find anywhere else but hers, well, it's a bit ordinary, don't you think?"

He nodded, but he had already thought about this.

"Yes I had the same worry too. Do you like the name Nshina?"

All 3 of them nodded

"Well it's settled then, that will be her new name,"

Marishka smiled and saw that the sun was coming up, they jumped down from the ceiling and lay down in their coffins. The ice started to form around them and seal them in their coffins. No sunlight could penetrate the walls but if any ever did the ice would protect them while they slept. As the ice was just setting over their faces Marishka whispered

"Nshina,"

And smiled. She couldn't wait until the night she got to gain a new sister and friend.

When Ashlee woke up the nest morning there was no one in the house just a note from her parents saying,

Ashlee

Your not going to school today, your in BIG trouble

Stay here until we get home

Then the phone rang, she picked it up and it was her mum, shouting and screaming at her. Ashlee quickly hung up and a load of text messages came through on her phone from her friends, really horrible ones. She couldn't believe what was going on

"Why have they all turned on me? What did I do?"

Ashley sunk to the floor and began to cry. When she finally looked up and at the clock she found that she had been sitting there for an hour. Telling herself that crying wouldn't solve anything she stormed upstairs and pulled a big bag out of her wardrobe.

"Crying won't solve anything, but if I just leave everyone alone for a while, that might. All I'll do is stay away just for a few days and keep checking in on them to see what's happening, it will all be alright, I hope,"

Ashlee was always making plans like this, she was a drama queen and she knew it. As she was walking down the stairs she looked at the clock again, it was eleven am and dark outside still.

"Why is it always like this now?"

Shaking her head she walked out of the front door and into the woods behind her house. There was a clearing around and that was where she would stay, there were no noises coming from the forest, no wind, no anything which Ashlee found a bit strange. Setting her bags down she leaned against a tree and fell asleep, hoping everything would work out. If It didn't, she had no idea as to what she would do.

Animals can sense danger, all animals can and the presence of something dark creates an atmosphere, that atmosphere was all around the clearing where Ashlee was sleeping. Causing it was Verona. She was sitting in a tree watching her and being careful not to rip her dress.

Each bride wears a different out-fit. Marishka wore a vampire harem-style out-fit with bodice, metallic gold and white gauze draped trousers with V-shaped hip yoke, metallic gold and white gauze sleeves, Aleera wore a dress of pink primitive pleated silk with sleeve wings, torso of nude coloured netting, embellished with white and clear beads, choker necklace of pink beads and Verona wore a dress of green primitive pleated silk with sleeves, torso of nude colour netting with white and clear beads in the shape of two flowers, an Elizabethan inspired wire collar of nude netting, beads and crystal sheer pleated ruff. Dracula was already having Ashlee's made. It would have the top part of Marishka's out-fit and the bottom part would be a floor length skirt, the top of the skirt would be a V-shaped hip yoke, it would be blood red and white. Their bat forms were how they got around, the brides were all grey and were no clothes but you can't see anything. They had huge bat like wings, their hair colour stayed the same but their eyes turned different colours. Marishka's went gold, Aleera's went pink and Verona's went blue. Dracula wore an all black Hussar style coat with black military frog closures, black Cossack style coat with braid closures, black 2 tier cape with standing collar, braid and knot closures, copper/Aubergine crystal sheer lining. His flying form was a little bit different from his brides, like them he had bat like wings but he becomes more muscular and his skin was a red/pink colour.

Things seemed to be going well in their plan. Verona was sitting above Ashlee waiting for the right time to wake her up and take her to the others; she wanted to do a good job to please her master. As the oldest she had been with him for longer and she felt like she knew him better and knew how to be the perfect bride and in a lot of ways she did and she wanted to pass the knowledge she knew onto her sisters once they were all together.


	3. First Meeting

Chapter 2: The First Meeting 

Verona looked up at the sky and she could tell it was night now, not just dark day. Feeling very excited and anxious she lowered herself to a lower branch and jumped to the ground, landing on her feet. Looking around she bent down.

Ashlee woke to someone shaking her; it was a woman, a beautiful woman.

"Come on my dear, you shouldn't sleep here! It's the woods you'll get all dirty, or someone might take you away,"

The woman looked genuinely worried and Ashlee almost stood up but shook her head.

"Thank you for your kindness..,"

"Verona,"

Ashlee smiled at Verona

"Well, like I said thank you but I'm alright,"

Verona looked at her and quietly started packing her bags

"Honestly, it's no trouble to me, my family would be perfectly alright with having you stay with us,"

Ashlee considered it for a moment, and then gave in. Staying in a house was so much better than in the woods. She let Verona pick up her bag and give it to her

_Verona seems nice anyway, what would be the harm in__ it_

They started walking out of the woods and Ashlee saw Verona's dress. It was a beautiful green color and looked very expensive

"Verona, were you just at a party or something?"

"Ummm... Yes I was,"

She smiled down at Ashlee

"You were wondering about my dress,"

"I was, where do you come from? You have a strong accent I just can't figure out which one it is,"

Verona looked into the distance, her voice became dreamy

"I come from the beautiful Transylvania. My family and I live in a big house, you would love it,"

Ashlee watched her gaze and saw her eyes darting around really quickly and she wondered what she was watching.

Verona was watching a group of drunken men staggering about and she realized that she was hungry, but couldn't do anything about it now.

"So why were you out here alone?"

_As if I don't already know_

Ashlee looked down but she knew that she didn't want to talk about it. Verona put a hand on Ashlee's shoulder and smiled

"It's ok, I understand. I've just thought of something, I don't know what your name is, would you like to tell me?"

"Yeah sure, it's Ashlee,"

"That's a beautiful name,"

Verona watched Ashlee smile and couldn't help feeling what she remembered to be happiness. Vampires have no emotion, but they can remember what they are.

They were half way to the summer manor and Verona had learnt a lot more about Ashlee. She didn't want to tell her so much about herself because there wasn't really anything she could tell her until she became a vampire, and then she would truly understand their pasts.

"So how long have you been here for?"

Ashlee asked her just as they walked past a large, knolled oak tree,

"Oh, not very long, we come over here every year but this is our last time,"

Ashlee frowned

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because we have found what we came here to get,"

Just as she was about to reply she saw a manor house in front of her.

_Gosh! It's so much bigger than my house_

The outside looked like an old Victorian house, with pillars on the ground and first floor. It had lots of windows all around it but they were covered from the inside with thick curtains, it looked as if no sunlight could get through them when they were shut. Some of the windows weren't actually windows, they were French doors and all of them had balconies. Verona looked down at her

"Do you like it?"

"It's so beautiful; there aren't words to describe it! The people who live here must be very rich, and very lucky,"

"It's even better on the inside,"

Verona smirked. Ashlee looked up at her, her eyes wide with surprise

"This is _your_ home? You live here?"

Verona laughed

"Only in the summer when we are not here some friends of stay. They aren't in this county right now but when we go back to Transylvania they will come back to stay,"

They walked up the path and to the front door. It was elaborately carved with roses, wild flowers and thorns. There was a big door knocker in the shape on a lions head next to one of the black iron handles. Verona knocked twice and the door seemed to open of its own accord, she winked at Ashlee and walked inside with Ashlee behind. They stepped into an entrance hall with marbled floors and incredibly high ceiling. The walls were uncovered to show that they were made of the same material as the outside: dark grey and cold.

"It's really dark in here, doesn't any sunlight get in?"

Verona was about to say the sun is deadly to us but stopped herself, it wouldn't make sense to Ashlee, not yet.

"It's just the way it was built. I guess we just never really noticed it before,"

Verona replied. They walked further into the entrance hall, Verona's heels clicking on the ground and Ashlee's trainers shuffling along. Verona watched Ashlee and could tell by the look on her face that she was impressed by it all and it pleased Verona, after all they did not but this place. They stole it and the lives of the owners before hand.

Suddenly, there was a movement at the top on the stairs, Verona looked up and saw that her sisters and master were standing there smiling at her. She smiled back, her hands shaking,

_This is the moment our whole plan works on breaks upon, my lord__, the Devil smile upon us, make this work_

She didn't often beg but this was different, very different.

"Ashlee, this is Mast…Count Vladislaus, the red-head is Aleera and the blonde haired woman is Marishka,"

Ashlee looked up at them

"It's very nice to meet you and I love your names,"

She noticed that they were all in special outfits and remembered that Verona had said that they were at a party so she didn't say anything.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you for a little while,"

Dracula watched her and replied

"You are most welcome my dear, we wouldn't want out there on your own,"

Verona put a hand on her back and lead her up the stairs to meet them properly

"My dears, this is Ashlee,"

They all inclined their heads. Marishka looked at Dracula and he looked back at her

"Ashlee, would you like to see your room just so you can put your bags down and things,"

"Yes please,"

Marishka turned around, then looked back at her with kind eyes

"Come on follow me, I'll show you,"

Ashlee laughed and followed. She could tell she would really like Marishka; she just had a feeling that she would. The floor of the corridor was made of the same marble as the one in the entrance hall but the walls were a bit lighter and less cold. Ashlee looked sideways at Marishka and Marishka looked at Ashlee and they laughed

"I really like your costume Marishka, where did you get it?"

"Oh… I had it specially made for me,"

She looked at Ashlee and grinned

"I could get one made for you if you want, there not that expensive,"

"Really? That would be great! Thank you so much!"

Marishka laughed again and they reached a huge oak door, similar to the front door but smaller and less iron detail on it. Marishka opened the door and revealed a large room. The walls were a deep red and the floor was a dark wood, at one wall of the room there was a four poster bed. Ashlee smiled as she walked around the room

"I love it, I can't believe you guys actually own it! I can't believe I'm actually standing in a house like it,"

Marishka walked up behind her and looked around

"Yes, it was quite a find but I'm sure Verona told you that this was our last few days here,"

Ashlee looked up at her and sighed

"She did, will you be coming back at any point though?"

"We might do it depends on who was asking us to come back,"

Marishka's head flicked up, she could sense her master's presence at the door. All the brides could feel him wherever they where, it was just natural to them

"Would you excuse me a second please my darling?"

Ashlee laughed

"You don't have to ask to leave me; it's your house,"

"I know, but its manners,"

She turned around and walked over to the door, turned her head to look at Ashlee for a moment and smiled to herself then followed Dracula out the door. They walked down the stairs and into the entrance hall where Aleera and Verona were standing; Marishka ran up to Verona and hugged her tightly

"You did a fantastic job!"

Verona hugged her back

"It wasn't hard, but she asks a lot of questions, were going to have to be careful of what we say around her,"

Aleera rolled her eyes and groaned,

"Can't we just get it over and done with? I tire of the taunting that we are doing,"

Dracula turned to his youngest bride and folded hid arms

"Taunting?"

"Yes! We are just playing with her mind, when she finds out she will go crazy and I don't mean angry crazy, and a crazy bride isn't much use… is she?"

Marishka's face darkened and she was about to say something but Dracula put his hand on her shoulder

"Take no notice of her my dear,"

Verona sighed. She has heard Aleera's whining to many times and it started to bore her, but Verona knew that Aleera was always targeting Marishka. Always trying to find ways to annoy her but it never worked because Marishka always managed to crush her efforts. Marishka looked at Aleera and smiled sweetly, giving the impression of her innocence

"My dear Aleera, the time when you will realize that not everything is about you, you aren't the only one Master wants and the decisions he makes are final, will be the day that the world ends and why hair falls out,"

Verona smirked and fought to not laugh

_Well said my darling sister_

Aleera looked at her with only one emotion rushing through her mind, she felt defeated. Marishka always knew what to say to her. She thought it was the main reason he chose her, because of her quick remarks, he picked Verona for her regal glamour and her air of command and he had picked herself because of her loyalty. There was one thing they all had in common and that was their beauty, they each had something different about them that she thought he admired. Aleera knew that she was always very jealous and sometimes she hated herself because of it but it's just how she was. She couldn't change it in fear that she would risk changing the charm that attracted her master to her.

"I'm sorry Marishka; it was a horrible thing to say,"

"It's alright Aleera, I understand,"

Dracula felt proud of his brides. They could resolve any problem very quick and become family again just like nothing had ever happened. He looked at Verona, his first bride

"Verona very well done, like Marishka said you did a fantastic job and tomorrow night all our hard work pays of!"

He knew that if there was any emotion left inside his heart it would be excitement, he felt like it every time he realized that he was gaining a new bride, a new love to add to his others. He almost got a high off this feeling.

The day flew by on silent wings and night drifted in, filling the sky with its darkness. Aleera went up to see Ashlee in her room. To her own surprise she felt no jealousy towards this new child, but she felt like she wanted to protect her; to make her feel safe

"Oh, hello Aleera. I didn't see you there,"

Aleera just smiled and sat down next to her

"How are you settling in my dear?"

"Quite well thank you. I'm just getting ready to go to bed actually,"

"Well I don't want to keep you awake then, good night my sweet. Sleep well,"

Aleera stood up and just started to walk away when Ashlee sat up and looked at her with her electric green eyes. Aleera loved her eyes. They were full of emotion and feeling. It had been long since she had felt any real feeling. Only the simulated ones that vampires get, memories of what they used to be.

"Aleera, do I have to go to school tomorrow? I don't think I can face my friends, I just can't"

She pleaded with the red-head

_If she were a victim and I were Marishka I would torture her more. Oh how I do admire her for that._

"No my sweet, tomorrow we have a special surprise for you. But sleep my child,"

Ashlee lay down and closed her eyes. Aleera silently glided out of her room and joined the others at the front door, ready to take of to their hunt. Marishka looked at Aleera and she instantly knew what Marishka's eyes were asking

"She is asleep and well, do not fear,"

They smiled and took of, ready to find their food. They needed their energy to get ready for the next few days.


	4. Begining To Trust

Chapter 3 Beginning to Trust

Ashlee's eyes flicked open and for a moment she couldn't remember where she was. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings then it all hit her. Yesterday she had run away from home and Verona found her, she took her back the manor house where she had met Aleera, Marishka and Dracula. Ashlee stretched and smiled but then a thought came to her, something her mind hadn't even brushed upon the whole time she had been there.

_I really don't want to go home anymore, I love it here. But I'm sure mum and dad will find me! I wish I could just stay here with Marishka and the others, but they are leaving… I wonder if they will take me with them._

She shook her head, lay back down and decided she wouldn't think about that, it was too soon to think about anything like that, she would just enjoy it while she could. Closing her eyes and relaxing her whole body she just cleared her mind and recounted her favorite memories in her life. There were so many of them but she got tired of thinking about them because it made her miss her family again. Throwing back the duvet Ashlee got out of bed and stretched her muscles.

Marishka was sitting down stairs and sensed Ashlee getting up and moving around. She was the only one in the house because when she woke up the others were gone, but she was used to it, they all did it to each other and found it best not to complain. Marishka heard Ashlee softly walking down the stairs and quickly hid the glass of blood she was drinking.

"Hello, is anyone up yet?"

Marishka smiled to herself

"Yes, I'm in the kitchen Ashlee,"

Ashlee walked around the corner and went into the kitchen and sat down next to Marishka and the breakfast bar.

"Hey, did you sleep alright?"

Ashlee asked her looking at her with the green eyes

"Yes I did thank you,"

Marishka couldn't really tell her that she had been awake all night hunting so she just lied

"And yourself?"

"Uh-huh,"

Ashlee looked out of the window and frowned

"It's really dark still, do you know why that is?"

As a matter of fact she did. Her master had gone to see the devil about helping them travel safely from Transylvania to England, so he made it dark all the time but still a little light at day so you could tell the difference between the two. But again she couldn't tell her that, so she lied. Marishka was getting used to lying to the girl but she didn't like it.

"No I don't, it is strange though,"

Ashlee looked back at Marishka

"Is it always cloudy in Transylvania?"

"I suppose it is. Maybe its just a funny time of the year,"

Ashlee and Marishka both laughed. When they had finished laughing and smiled to herself

"You know Marishka, you all have been really kind to me and I'm really grateful, I love you all but…"

Ashlee looked down

"I think I like you the most,"

That caught Marishka off guard. She looked at the brunette in front of her and couldn't stop smiling, she could have sworn that she almost felt a strong emotion; she felt that she really did love Ashlee

"Well, I wasn't expecting that,"

She leaned forward and hugged her hard

"And I really like you to,"

Ashlee hugged her back and smiled. They both came out of the hug and Marishka suddenly remembered something

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask you something… Have you ever been horse riding?"

Ashlee shook her head

"Would you like to go riding with us when the others get back?"

Ashlee nodded and Marishka laughed

"There are some things up in your wardrobe that might fit you, so you don't get your pretty jeans dirty. You can go up and change now if you want,"

Jumping down from the stool Ashlee walked quickly out of the room and ran up the stairs 2 at a time, she reached her bedroom door and closed it.

Marishka listened to her every movement, she heard a noise, much closer to her. Marishka turned her head around and saw Verona in the doorway looking at her sister with intense brown eyes

"Morning my dear, are you alright?"

Aleera and Dracula appeared next to her talking

"Yes I am sister; tell me, where did you all go? When I woke you were gone,"

Verona's eyes softened as she detected a hint of loneliness in her voice, with one swift move she stood next to Marishka and leaned her head on Marishka's

"We just had to sort out some vampires around this area urgently; we would have woken you but…"

Dracula appeared next to Verona and looked down at Marishka

"But you seemed deep in sleep, you looked to peaceful that we didn't want to wake you,"

Marishka stood up and blinked

"You didn't have to explain, I know you wouldn't just leave I was just wondering,"

Aleera walked over and sat opposite Marishka

"Are you sure my dear sister,"

She laughed and Marishka smiled deviously, she picked up the glass of blood she had hidden from Ashlee and finished it off in one gulp then threw it at Aleera who only just caught it in time. They both laughed

"Come on darlings, now Marishka did you ask Ashlee if she wanted to come horse riding."

Dracula asked walked to an empty an sat down. When Marishka nodded he smiled

"Good, well done my dear,"

Ashlee had just pulled on the last boot when she suddenly heard

"♫She's a teenage superstar, always got the VIPunky cars…"

_That's my ringtone… why did I bring my phone… what a stupid thing to do._

She walked over to her bags and took out her phone and answered it

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God Ashlee! How are you? Where are you? We've all been really worried! Your mum says you haven't been home yet! Were so sorry for what we did, we don't know what we were thinking!"

Ashlee recognized the voice as Chloe, but she didn't want to talk to her. She would try and persuade her that she should come home but she didn't want to, Ashlee had made her mind up,

"Yes Chloe I am fine. But I don't really care if you al have been worried, you should have thought about that before you did it shouldn't you! Now I'm going to say this once and once only… I don't want to come home, I like where I am now and they are nice to me. Don't try and find me because you won't be able to! So just leave me alone,"

Chloe started to sound desperate but Ashlee didn't care

"Please Ash! Just listen. We,"

"NO! I don't want to listen to you! I've said everything I have to say… Goodbye Chloe,"

And she hung up. She didn't want to hear anything that she or anyone had to say. As she walked out of the room she chucked the turned off phone on the bed and shut the door. Walking down the stairs Ashlee saw Aleera and Verona standing at the bottom of the stairs

"Morning darling, are you ready?"

Aleera watched Ashlee as she walked down the stairs, the vampire could see through her skin and to her heart, the steady beats of it she could hear. Oh how she longed to taste her blood but she knew her master would be **very** angry. Verona followed her sisters gaze and nudged her

"Stop it Aleera,"

She told her quietly, the good thing was the Ashlee hadn't noticed because she was putting her hair up in a pony tail, and looking at herself in the mirror, it was both of the brides now that watched her. They both longed to be able to gaze into a mirror again. It was the only thing they missed about their human lives.

"Yes, I'm ready now,"

She grinned, Marishka and Dracula joined them and they walked out of the house and round to the back of the house where the stables were, they let Ashlee pick her own horse to ride as there were 7 of the magnificent beasts. She picked a large black horse with white feet and long, flowing main and tail, Dracula smiled. Ashlee had actually chosen a Transylvanian horse called Zaharia; they all mounted their horses and broke them into a canter as they went to the field.

About 6 hours later they were returning to the house, some sunlight was getting through the clouds and it was dangerous for them to be out. Dracula and Aleera were riding behind Ashlee and she heard them muttering, it was getting on her nerves a bit. After a while they both rode up beside Ashlee and she shot them an irritated look

"Finished muttering have we?"

"Yes we have as a matter of fact,"

Dracula decided he wasn't going to take offence; she was mortal and didn't know better… he hoped. Aleera watched her master and quickly cut in so that Ashlee didn't annoy him further

"Ashlee, my darling, would you like to come to a party tonight?"

Dracula realized what Aleera had done and was grateful

"It's our annual Masquerade Ball. Have you heard of it?"

_Have I heard of it?! It's only the biggest party of the year around here!! I had no idea that it was __**their**__ ball…Ohmigod!_

"Ummm… Yeah alright, but i don't have anything to wear to it,"

Aleera laughed

"We already have something for you child! You are going to be our guest of honor! That's what we were muttering about!"

Ashlee almost fell of her horse…

_Okay, I must be dreaming… if I poke myself I'll wake up!_

"Still, the answer is yes! Of course I will,"

Both of their faces beamed. When they got back to the manor house Marishka took Ashlee upstairs and showed her the dress that Dracula had got someone to make for her. Now that it was finished, like Marishka's outfit it had a large piece of material that was attached at her wrist, to her shoulders and back to her other wrist. Marishka touched the dress

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! I love it, it's beautiful. Oh I forgot to ask, when is the ball?"

Marishka frowned; she thought Aleera had told her

"It's tonight, come on! We need to start getting ready. It's already 3pm and the ball starts at 7,"

"Well we've got ages then,"

Ashlee was getting confused

"Were not holding it here, It's in Ascot and there are 4 women who need to get ready here, I'm sure it will take a while,"

They both laughed and Marishka left Ashlee to get ready while her sisters and she changed into their dresses. They were wearing dresses with tight boned corsets at the top and the skirt puffed out, they were the same colors and the outfits they usually wore. Dracula was unusually excited, it had just dawned on him that in a few hours they would change Ashlee into one of them forever… This was such a big night for all of them…


	5. How To Change To Life

Chapter 4: How To Change A Life

It got to 6pm and Marishka walked into Ashlee's room and found her sitting on the bed with a pile of shoes on the floor

"What's wrong Ashlee?"

Ashlee sighed and looked at her

"I can't find any shoes that go with my dress, I just can't. I've looked at every pair and there isn't anything,"

"Well that's no good, wait, hold on a second,"

Marishka walked out of the room then came back holding a pair of shoes that looked like her normal ones but instead of them being gold they were blood red and had rubies on the straps, also they had a higher heel on them.

"Will they do?"

"They're perfect! Oh thank you Marishka!"

Marishka put them down at her feet and tried them on, she was a little doubtful that they would fit, but to her amazement, they did! Marishka picked up the hairbrush on the dressing table and started to brush Ashlee's beautiful brown hair.

"You have a beautiful hair colour my dear, not many people have this shade of brown, it's dark and rich and is a contrast to your pale skin, it really frames your face,"

Marishka commented. Ashlee was touched

"I really like your hair Marishka, I would kill to have curly hair, and to be blonde,"

She laughed. She wasn't really known for her cleverness and often had very blonde moments.

"Ashlee, can I ask you something,"

Marishka said playing with strands of natural highlighted hair

"Yeah of course,"

"Do you like it here?"

Ashlee was shocked

_Have I been acting ungrateful? I absolutely love it here, why would she not know that?_

"I love it here, why would you ask?"

Marishka shrugged and sat down next to her

"I don't know really, it's just I've…We've all gotten really close to you and I feel as if we are related in someway…"

_And soon we will be_

"I was just checking I suppose,"

Ashlee stood up and walked over to the dressing table and started to look for jewellery

"Honestly Marishka, I absolutely love it here. You have all been so kind to me and I feel really at home. I wish we really were related because that would make me so happy but… well were not. I just wish there was someway I could go back to Transylvania with you but I know i can't because of my parents. They wouldn't give me up without a fight, oh and by the way… I love your dress… again,"

Marishka smiled

"And I love yours,"

While they were upstairs talking Verona, Aleera and Dracula were sitting in the living room

"Those two really seem to get along, it's great isn't it!"

Verona commented. It pleased her to see Marishka so happy, it pleased them all.

"Yes Verona it is! It's just how we hoped it would be,"

Dracula put a arm around his brides. Everything was going perfectly and this made him very happy,

"Master, when are we going back home? I do long to be inside the castle again,"

Aleera whined and lay her heard on Dracula's shoulder, running a finger along his neck

"Aleera my dear I do not know, when Ashlee is strong enough, then we will talk about it,"

Dracula replied. Verona rolled her eyes. Her master was always trying to please Aleera and it annoyed her sometimes, Aleera wasn't the only one who needed Dracula by her side even though she acted like it. But that was the only part thing that Dracula and Aleera said that she head, she was listening to Ashlee and Marishka upstairs. She knew better than any of them how lonely Marishka got, she knew because Marishka had told her. Verona was the only one that Marishka felt she could trust with such a thing and she felt honoured about that. It would do her Marishka good to have someone to be with when the others weren't there, she was a very private person, her true side only showed when they were hunting because it's what she enjoyed and was good at. Verona laid her head on Dracula's shoulder and sighed, she was very happy. It had been a while since she had felt happiness. Dracula watched Verona and kissed the top of her head. He knew that she only wanted the best for his other brides and tried to teach them everything that she knew,

"Verona my dear, when Ashlee is turned I may be too busy to teach her things, would you like to do it for me?"

"Oh yes, I would be honoured to master,"

Just then Dracula had a thought, a very good thought.

"You know how I changed you three don't you, when I drank from you then you drank from me?"

Aleera and Verona both nodded,

"Well, if we want Marishka and Ashlee to have a unique bond like the both of you do, why doesn't she drink from Marishka's and my own arm?"

Verona's face lit up but Aleera groaned,

"Why should Marishka get to do that? Neither of us did! That's not fair, oh master please say that you wont use that plan,"

Dracula's mouth curled into a snarl and he growled quietly at Aleera, she shrank back and sulked.

Marishka stood up to admire how Ashlee looked

_She looks beautiful, like a true bride_

She smiled and watched Ashlee walk over to a mirror

"Oh I love it! This is going to be such a fun night,"

Marishka laughed but suddenly felt displeasure from her master.

_Oh Aleera what have you done now?_

She instantly knew it was Aleera because Verona rarely did anything to annoy their Master. She was the most faithful, it was her gift.

"Come my dear Ashlee, we should go downstairs. The others are ready and we need to go and Ashlee, you look beautiful,"

Marishka grabbed Ashlee's hand and walked out of the room

"How long does the ball go on for? As guest of honour do I have to do anything special?"

"The ball usually goes on until midnight, and no but we have a surprise for you at the end! I think you will love it,"

Ashlee sighed

_They're always going on about this surprise, why can't I just know? Wouldn't it be easier to tell me?_

They reached the bottom of the stairs and met Dracula, Aleera and Verona at the door. A horse and carriage pulled up and they got inside it. Verona turned to Aleera and grinned

"This is going to be fantastic!"

Aleera put a hand on Verona's arm

"I can't wait!"

An hour later they arrived at the place where the ball was held. They walked inside and a man came and took their cloaks, almost instantly they headed for the dance floor and at the other end of the hall there was an Orchestra. A boy of about 15 came up to Ashlee and they started to dance.

"I haven't seen you around here before, who did you come with?"

He asked her. Ashlee noticed that he had the same accent as the others.

"I came here with Aleera, Marishka, Verona and Dracula. Do you know them?"

As soon as Dracula's name was mentioned the boy looked at her and smiled

"So it was true, they have found her. Well my dear I'm sure that I will be seeing much more of you,"

He grinned and walked off.

_What a weirdo, God I hope not everyone here is like him_

Ashlee told herself smiling.

A little later, after Marishka had danced with Dracula it was Verona's turn. She would have loved to stay and watch them but she wanted to go see Ashlee, who was with a group of girls. All of them were giggling and laughing together, as soon as Marishka turned up they all stopped and bowed

"Princess,"

They muttered, Marishka smiled and looked over at Ashlee

"How are you my dear?"

"I'm alright,"

"Good, good. Would you like to dance?"

Ashlee laughed and took Marishka's outstretched arm and they walked to the dance floor.

"The ball is almost over Ashlee, if I'm not here with you by the end of it you have to meet the others and myself in the middle of this hall ok, I know you have been anxious and your wait is over, there we will give you your surprise,"

Ashlee smiled and shivers went up her spine.

"Finally,"

She laughed.

An hour later everyone had started to leave. Marishka and her sisters were by the door saying goodbye to people and Ashlee couldn't see Dracula anywhere. As the last person left Aleera, Marishka, Verona made their way into the middle of the room where Dracula was standing.

"Oh master! The time is almost upon us; soon she will be one of us! I am so excited!"

Marishka exclaimed, Dracula could feel how excited she was and couldn't help smiling.

"I know my dear,"

A few moments later they heard shoes walking lightly across the floor and Ashlee was standing behind them

"Alright then, what's my surprise?"

She grinned. Dracula looked into her eyes and smiled

"Do you wish to become part of your family Ashlee?"

He asked her and Ashlee nodded still smiling

"Do you trust me?"

Again she nodded and he felt power rush through him

"Good, I want you to close your eyes and relax,"

Then he whispered

"It will only hurt for a second,"

He took her by the shoulders and let his teeth grow and become sharp, then he bit into her neck. He let the coppery taste fill his mouth as he drank more. Ashlee could feel the life draining out of her, when she felt she had no energy left at all he pulled out of her neck

_Oh what are they going to do to me now?_

Marishka and Dracula slit their wrists and let blood flow out of them

"Drink Ashlee, if you want to live you must,"

Dracula said. She opened her mouth and let the blood flow into the mouth, after a few seconds she started to enjoy the taste, the feel of new power, new life, but before she could enjoy it she blacked out and almost fell to the floor but Verona caught her. Marishka grinned and touched Ashlee's face

"It is done…"


	6. My Love, Their Sister

Chapter 5: My Love, Their Sister

The first thing Ashlee was aware of was that she felt more alive than she ever had before. Her reflexes were so much better and senses were more acute, but there was something distracting her from that. She wanted something, no, not wanted, needed something. Her eyes opened and she stretched, then it suddenly hit her.

_I need blood, I need to feed_

Someone shuffled outside her door but she already knew who it was

_Master_

Dracula opened the door and walked in smiling

"Ah Ashlee, good to see that you are awake. Marishka will be incredibly pleased,"

"She will?"

Ashlee tilted her head to the right a little

_Just how Marishka do__es it, they will definitely have a unique connection._

Dracula smiled

"Do you know where she is then? I wish to see her,"

Ashlee stood up and Dracula appeared by her side

"You can see her soon but there is something that we must talk about first,"

Ashlee blinked and looked at him

"What's that then?"

"Your name, it is beautiful we all agree but my other brides have very unique names. Well we have thought of one for you but it is your choice if you wish to have it or not,"

Smiling, Ashlee laid her head on her master's shoulder

"I'm sure I will love it,"

"Alright then, how about the name Nshina,"

Suddenly something in her head clicked, like she recognised that name. She felt like it had been hers all her life. This whole thing did, her mortal life was just there to pass the time until she became a vampire.

"Nshina it is then,"

They both walked out of the room and went up a dark corridor

"Soon my Nshina we will be returning to Transylvania. But first you need to know how to fly. My brides and I will teach you this but then I have to go and talk with a few of my people. They are anxious to see how you are,"

They turned a corner and Dracula opened and door and led Nshina in. They came to a huge staircase and they walked up it, when they reached the top they were standing on a balcony looking down on a dark room. Marishka, Aleera and Verona appeared by their sides and Marishka hugged Nshina and whispered in her ear,

"Hello sister,"

Dracula looked over the balcony and turned to face his newest and youngest bride,

"Now Nshina, it's very simple. When you step off this balcony I want you to just relax. Your instincts will take over and you body can change. Can you do this?"

Nshina nodded

"Verona will try it with you, just encase anything goes wrong,"

Verona took Nshina's hand and they stepped onto the railing of the balcony. Verona looked at Nshina

"Don't be scared my love. It's really easy,"

They both stepped off and Verona let go of Nshina's hand and she felt her body changing. IT was like nothing she ever felt before. Power surged through Nshina's body and she felt it changing, she looked down and her skin had become a pale grey, her vision became so accurate that she could see perfectly in the pitch black and fangs grew from her teeth, but the best and last thing for her was that from her back, wings grew. Big, grey ones that were strong enough to hold her body in the air. She glided back up with Verona at her side clapping and cheering

"Well done Nshina! You are a very quick learner,"

Smiling they both landed and looked at Dracula,

"Now I wish that we could spend some more time on this fabulous subject but time is running out and I need to go now, but Verona while I am gone please can you teach her how to feed? She will need her strength and Aleera and Marishka, can you get everything ready for when I get back, for we will leave immediately,"

They all nodded and Verona led Nshina down from the balcony and into another room,

"The most important thing for a vampire to ever learn is how to feed, without blood we cannot survive,"

Verona told her as she opened a door and kneeled down in front of a man chained to the wall. He was alive and still moving, as soon as he saw Verona and Nshina beside him he tried to scream but no sound came out,

"Now Nshina, the trick is, is to not bite him to hard or he will die to quickly and the blood will not taste right,"

Nshina nodded, drinking in Verona's words. She took the man by the shoulders and let her fangs grow long and sharp. She but into his neck just how Verona had said and sucked the blood from his veins. The bittersweet taste of blood filled her mouth as she drank from him. Verona nodded and pulled the man away from her,

"You are doing very well Nshina, I am impressed. I have to go and help Marishka get ready now, she may need some help and I doubt that Aleera is helping a lot. Will you be alright if Aleera stays with you for a while? If she says anything just shout ok?"

Aleera was standing at the door smiling,

"My ears were burning, I thought someone was talking about me,"

Verona stood up and walked over to Aleera,

"Be nice to her,"

Verona left and Aleera walked over to Nshina

"Come on my dear, you know all the basics now. But I want to talk to you, I feel like we haven't really spoken since you've been here,"

Nshina watched Aleera but smiled

"Yes I know, it's all been pretty fast moving hasn't it? I mean a few hours ago I was…_**Mortal**_, but now, I am free… to be like you all,"

They both sat down on the stairs and Aleera looked around

"Yes, I remember the feeling but only just. All I can remember is waking up and feeling powerful. Like everyone and everything was beneath my master, my sisters and I, that feeling gives me a sense of happiness. No one can stand in out way and no one would want to for any reason that I can see,"

Nshina nodded, It was exactly how she felt inside. They sat and talked for a while, told each other everything as if they had never met before. As they both laughed together at something Nshina had said Aleera realised something,

_Why aren't I jealous? I would usually feel jealousy towards her, she is going to need a lot of attention from Master and I am accepting that… is this good or bad?_

But Aleera set this thought aside and told herself just to enjoy this new feeling while it lasted. Somehow this, all of this felt right to her.

Dracula landed back at the manor and listened for a bit. He could hear Marishka and Verona talking, they were up in their bedroom and Aleera and Nshina were downstairs laughing. He blinked and found himself standing next to Marishka who was standing next to the bed smiling, when she saw him it made her jump,

"Oh master, I did not see you there. Are the other vampires alright? How did they take the news?"

Marishka put a hand on her hip and coaxed her head to the right a little. He kissed her forehead

"They were happy to hear she was awake and doing well, they wish her the best of luck on out way home,"

Verona nodded

"When will we be leaving?"

Dracula took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes

"Just as soon as I go and get Aleera and Nshina,"

Verona's mouth dropped open and she put her hands on her head, she felt dread in the pit of her stomach,

"I totally forgot I left them together, Aleera is probably ripping into her,"

"No, she is not. For once she is being nice to someone other than us, they are both laughing with each other,"

"Well that's new,"

Marishka commented shaking her head and turning to face Verona,

"But I can't say I'm complaining,"

Dracula took Marishka's hand and led them down to where Aleera and Nshina were sitting. Nshina's head was on Aleera's shoulder and she was stroking her hair and smiling, Dracula didn't want to break the moment, for it was a rare one that Aleera showed this much affection to another bride, but they had to go. His master, the Devil, would only keep the passage home for them clear for a few days and this was the last of them.

"My dears we must go now,"

They stood up, hand in hand and walked back up the stairs. Nshina was the first to reach the top of the stairs and she turned to face them,

"How long will it take to get home?"

Marishka shrugged

"It's hard to tell but not very long,"

They stood at the front door and Dracula threw them open, they all jumped high into the air and changed into their bat-like forms and flew high into the sky, suddenly the ground seemed to open and a hole big enough for them all to fit through appeared

"Nshina my love, there is out way home. Are you ready to leave this place?"

Dracula asked her, she looked back at the town. The town she had grown up in, where her family lived but she felt nothing for it anymore. All of the memories she could remember were nothing to her. They only thing she wanted now was to be with Dracula and his brides, to walk among the dead and be feared by the living. It was now the life she wanted,

"I am ready… Master,"

As soon as the word master drifted off her lips they dived into the hole and it closed up. The heat from inside hit her like a wall of fire and they travelled along the dark tunnel until the reached Transylvania, their home…


	7. At Transylvania

Chapter 6: At Transylvania

After a few hours they could see the opening and feel the cool air wrap around their forms. They began to fly straight up and soon emerged in the cold and crisp night. The moon was high about them and it was snowing lightly, as the snow flakes hit Nshina's body she began to shiver,

_I didn't know it was this cold around here_

She thought but she soon got used to it. They headed south and soon a village came into view, it was a tiny village at on the far side of it was a castle casting a shadow over the entire village,

"That Nshina is Castle Frankenstein. We sometimes stay there for it is easier to hunt but out true home is Castle Dracula. Master had it built for him when he first came to live here but it is hidden from mortal eyes, but once and only once did 3 mortals get in,"

Marishka looked down but Nshina wanted to know more

"Who were those mortals sister, please tell me?!"

But it was clear that Marishka wasn't going to tell her. It wasn't because she wanted to keep her ignorant but to protect her. Van Helsing had been cast out from the village because he had killed their princess Anna but, his God had made him immortal. Marishka did not want Nshina to try and find Van Helsing because she knew that he would kill her, and Marishka definitely did not want that. They landed at the doors of Castle Frankenstein and they opened of their own accord. Dracula was the first to step inside, his shoes echoing across the floor. Their presence did not go un-noticed for a handful of Dwerger came out to meet them

"My minions,"

Dracula called out to them making sure all of them could hear,

"We have someone to introduce to you,"

He turned around and held out a hand to Nshina, she took it and walked forward and stood next to him looking up at the creatures before her,

"Her name is Nshina; she is our new Bride,"

Excited mutters came from the Dwerger's mouths

_They speak a different language?_

Nshina thought, she knew instantly that she was definitely going to get confused unless someone could teach her. Dracula looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Would you like to have a look around before we go and hunt?"

Nshina nodded. Everything was strange to her, the scents in the air, the feel of the wind and how everything seemed to be perfectly still, even when they were moving around nothing else moved. It was like everything was scared of what they could do to them,

_And that it how they should feel._

She thought to herself. The last room they entered had a high ceiling with wooden beams across the stop. The stone pillars connected the floor to the ceiling and had candles scattered across them, where the wax had hardened it made Nshina feel as if they had been there forever, trying and failing to lighten up the dark room. On the far side there were 4 coffins; one looked newer than the rest. They were made of stone and seemed to fit the shake of each bride, the biggest was for their master,

"This is where we sleep my dear,"

Verona told her sitting on the edge of her own coffin

"But, when the sun comes up won't we burn?"

Marishka stood on the side of her coffin and walked around the edge of it,

"No because they fill with ice, I know it confused me too. We lay down in them and the ice covers every inch of us, it becomes so thick that the sun cannot melt it, so we are safe,"

It started to make sense to her now but Nshina knew that it would take some time, all of it would. As they left the room a msn came up to Dracula, his skin was deathly white and didn't have much hair on his head,

"Ah, Igor, I was wondering where you were,"

The man bowed to them all

"I see you got back safely then,"

Once Dracula had nodded he carried on

"But I am the bearer of bad news… We don't seem to know why yet but once of Van Helsings kin has come to the village and hasn't left yet,"

"Well that's not a problem, once the villagers know who he is and who he is related to then they will banish him, just like they did with the others,"

But Igor just shook his head

"Master you do not understand, they know who he is. They want him here. He says he heard that you were gaining a new bride and he claims he has found a way to change her back…"

The next part he said almost with no sound coming out of this mouth

"Or kill her,"

Dracula's face turned dark and he screamed out, his brides shrunk and back Igor backed off, it seemed every living creature ran away from him,

"NO! He will not, we will kill him **first**!"

Aleera ran up to Dracula's side and took his hands,

"Why don't we just leave it? He won't dare hurt us! It's a fool's way to think that he can harm us!"

"NO Aleera! I can't leave it, I want him dead and it will be done. I do not want Nshina to be killed by that filth,"

Aleera turned around and went back to standing next to Verona

_Well why don't we just leave it then, I don't see why we have to protect her! We weren't protected by __**you**__ when we were young: we had to fend for ourselves! I mean look at her…_

Aleera glanced over at Nshina

_She doesn't even know who these people are!_

Aleera suddenly realized that she was back to her old ways again, here was her jealousy. Dracula and his brides walked to the front door and threw them open. He wanted to rip this man apart for even thinking about killing her, or any of them as a matter of fact. They all jumped up and changed into their bat forms and flew north to the village. Dracula landed on the side of the well and his brides landed on a porch railing hissing at the screaming people, once they noticed that there was a fourth stopped running and looked at her with horror

"There are more of them!"

"More of us will be killed to feed them all!"

These shouts carried on and Nshina felt pride rising up inside her

_They will soon know how I like to do things_

But there was one man who was not shouting like the rest of them. He was wearing a long black coat and a hat to cover his face. Nshina soon realized that everyone was wearing old fashioned clothes,

_What has kept them from evolving like the rest of the world?_

The man moved to the front of the crowd and they all fell silent

"My people do not be scared! I will fulfill my duty to you all; I will do what I said I would! This _**bride**_ is only young, still a teenager. Therefore there must be some human emotions left in her. Even something as evil as _**him**_…"

He pointed and Dracula

"Couldn't change her fully, the window of opportunity is still open and I plan to use it!"

Dracula's face darkened and with one movement came to stand next to the man

"So it is you then… you do not seem as powerful as you make out to be,"

Dracula lifted a hand and punched him across the center of the village and into a wall

"Now hear ME! Do not listen to the words of a man who is related to Van Helsing, the man who killed your princess, you will not harm Nshina, she is one of us now and none you pathetic humans can change that fact!"

He nodded and Verona who flew at a woman and she picked her up and bit into her neck. Verona savored the taste of fresh blood and let it flow into her filling her up, making her feel alive, she then threw the woman at Nshina who caught her and looked into the woman's eyes. The blood was trickling from the two holes in her neck and this made Nshina very hungry, Dracula turned to Nshina and was about to tell her to feed when suddenly Marishka gave a scream of pain which he felt almost instantly afterwards. Nshina dropped the woman and ran to Marishka who had been hit with 3 arrows that just missed her heart. Verona and Aleera screamed in terror,

_This is how it happened last time! Oh why is time repeating itself!_

They thought and gripped each other, still screaming. They all knew that the arrows cam from this mystery mans crossbow and it angered them

_How dare he? How dare he try and kill my sister and to fail! To cause her even more pain! Who does he think he is?_

This thought kept running through Nshina's mind until complete anger consumed her, he let out a scream but not or terror or pain, but of anger and she dived at he man. Grabbing him by his shoulders she flew high into the sky

"You beast! What are you going to do to me?"

Nshina's snarled at him

"When I'm finished with you, you will be _**BEGGING **_for death and even then I will not oblige to it!"

Just at that moment she had reached a height so high of the ground that the wooden houses seemed like toy houses and she let go of him, Nshina heard his screams but merely followed him down, he was almost at the floor now but she did not want him dead just yet so she kicked him sideways and through 3 buildings. Nshina knelt down beside him and the villagers created a circle around them, wondering what she would do. They were only a few feet away from the other vampires, Dracula was hugging Marishka tightly trying to calm her and Aleera and Verona were still gripping each other tightly. Marishka was so scared for herself and Nshina, her chest hurt so much from where the arrows had pierced her but, her heart hurt because she new that the man had more arrows and could so easily vanquish their youngest. Nshina bent over the man and grabbed his hand

"Now, say sorry to Marishka,"

He didn't say anything so she bent three of his fingers back so much that they all snapped,

"I'll try again, say sorry to Marishka,"

Through his screams of pain she heard him say

"I'm sorry Marishka,"

Nshina laughed and broke the same fingers on his other hand

"I don't think she heard you,"

Eventually he managed to scream

"I'M SORRY MARISHKA!"

Feeling proud of herself she stood up and knocked him out. Silently she walked back over to the others and they all took off to go back to Castle Frankenstein before the sun rose. None of them talked on the way back but Dracula knew that Verona was proud of Nshina and Marishka was so grateful but Aleera was not, he could feel her jealousy from a mile, but he decided not to comment until the next night. They reached the castle and landed on the balconies that lead to their room. Each of them lay down in their own coffin just as the sun began to rise above the hills. Just before the ice sealed Nshina in she heard Marishka say

"Thank you, my darling sister,"

And Nshina smiled. The ice had completely covered her and she was about to fall into deep sleep, the last thought that ran through her mind was that she would do anything for Marishka. She would do anything for all of them…


	8. Admit It

Chapter 7: Admit It

Aleera's surroundings became more visible and the ice that encased her broke, she floated out of her coffin and looked around. It was dusk and everyone else was still asleep. She could still feel the jealousy inside her. _Why did Nshina have to go and try to be the better bride? We should have just gone and left it! Marishka was the important one there and somehow she made it all about her! Master is ours still... she needs too earn her love from him_

She walked past her master's coffin and smiled, then walked out of the room and went to the one next door. Aleera sat down on the red velvet couch; she suddenly realized that the color was a deep red, blood red in fact. The same color as Nshina's dress and eyes. She jumped off the couch as if she had sat on something dirty and threw it across the room and into a wall, breaking it into pieces. Dracula heard the couch break and silently got out of his coffin, he wanted to see who it was and if she was okay, but didn't want to let her know that he was there. He materialized by the door and looked inside, it was Aleera and from here he could feel her jealousy, her rage. He walked in and put his hand on her shoulders

"Aleera calm down! What's wrong?"

"Everything!"

She screamed back at him. There was another couch by the side of the broken one and he looked at the broken one, the red one was his favorite and he realized by she had broken it

"What is it about her you don't like?"

The question caught her off guard but Aleera was quite happy to answer it

"She is just so INNOCENT! She tries to be like us, she is always with Marishka. Yesterday she acted like that the pain Marishka felt she was the only other one who could feel it!"

Dracula looked at Aleera

"Yes but she is closer to Marishka than you or Verona are and you know why, I don't see what the problem is,"

He was getting very frustrated with her now,

"I know why but she doesn't have to flaunt it in our faces! Verona may act like she doesn't care but I think that she does! Master you must feel it to,"

"No I don't Aleera, and you shouldn't either! Nshina is now your sister and one of my brides. I'm afraid you are just going to have to get used to that,"

Aleera groaned and laid her head on Dracula's shoulder

"But I don't want to get used to it, I want it to go back to the way it was before,"

That comment angered him so much that he stood up and growled at her

"Don't _**EVER **_say that again! Verona Marishka and I love Nshina and you should too!"

Aleera stood up, power rising within her. She had never spoke to her master like this but she felt that she was right

"Master just admit it! It's strange having another bride around! It doesn't feel right!"

Marishka and Verona woke up to the sound of Dracula shouting at Aleera. Marishka looked over at Verona and they walked over to their bedroom door and listened. Dracula had just said something about Aleera having to love Nshina and Marishka looked down,

"I thought Aleera and Nshina were getting on? What happened?"

Verona put a hand on Marishka's shoulder then cuddled her

"That is just how Aleera is, I'm sure she will come to think the way we do in time,"

Just then Nshina woke up and smiled to herself, she walked over to the door and smiled at Marishka

"Morning Marishka, sleep well? How are you feeling?"

Marishka looked at Nshina and tried to rush her away from the door,

"I slept well thank you"

Nshina laughed, she thought it was a game and guessed that Dracula was in the next room but she wondered why Verona and Marishka were trying to keep her away from him. She materialized in front of the door and listened to Aleera and Dracula, she wondered why they were shouting. She heard her Aleera say that it was strange having her around, which hurt her,

_Isn't Aleera happy with me being here?_

Then she heard Dracula speak

"Okay, It is a bit strange having her around but we will get used to it! We have to! You should love her and I love her,"

Aleera now had a whine in her voice

"But Master she hasn't earned your love!"

Dracula calmed her voice

"But she will do soon,"

Out of everything that Nshina had heard that was the line that shocked her, made her think

_Maybe they don't want me here?_

Dread suddenly clutched her dead heart and tears sprang to her eyes, she thought vampires couldn't cry but apparently this one could. Dracula suddenly felt great sorrow and pain. He looked over at the door and saw Nshina standing there, her blood tears dripping off her face. He started to walk over to her but she just backed off

"Don't come near me,"

She turned around and flew off, Dracula tried to follow but she was too fast and by the time he realized that she was out of the castle she was long gone. He turned around and saw his other brides watching him intently, wondering what he would do. Marishka was the first to speak

"Well that was very clever you two! How could you say that Master! Could you not feel that she was standing so close to you?"

Dracula looked down then looked at his eldest,

"Verona please…"

"Master I'm sorry, but I don't want to hear it,"

They both flew out of the castle to try and find Nshina. Aleera looked around then at her master, blood tears falling from her eyes

"I'm sorry,"

He sighed and hugged her

"They will come around, I'm sure of it,"

Nshina just kept flying, she didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. All she wanted to do was fly away. She flew over the village started to fly over it's many fields but sorrow suddenly yanked her back to her surroundings and her bat form left her, she fell to the ground and landed on her feet. The snow crunched beneath her as she collapsed into a heap, crying her tears of blood. Soon afterwards Marishka and Verona found her and stood her up onto her feet. They both hugged her tightly

"Nshina, my dear Nshina master did not mean what he said,"

Verona told her stroking her hair,

"But he still said it,"

Suddenly they all felt a presence near them, flying towards them, It was Dracula. Nshina flew up as high and as fast as she could and tried to get away but he caught her by the waist and she changed back into her human form

"Put me down! Let me go, I don't want to see you,"

She screamed at him but he wasn't listening. He started to fly back towards the castle with Marishka and Verona behind him,

"Master please don't do anything to her!"

Marishka pleaded with him. That amused him, they really though that he would hurt her? She had done nothing wrong, it was Aleera and him that had done the wrong thing. When they reached the castle he landed and set her down carefully at his feet. Nshina stood up and screamed, her fangs showing and eyes turning a deep blood red

"I never want to see you _**AGAIN**_! You have turned me into a monster, promised me that everything would be alright then practically say you _**DON'T WANT ME HERE,"**_

Dracula shook his head

"No my dear I di…"

But Nshina cut him off

"No there is nothing you can say! I hate you so much! I never want to see you _**AGAIN**_!_**"**_

She started to pound her fists on his chest but Dracula didn't do anything, he watched his youngest bride and felt so much guilt that he thought he would explode,

_Maybe it was wrong to turn he at such a young age,_

He caught her wrists and she suck to the floor, her screams turned to sobs as she started to cry again. Dracula sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug, she cuddled him back and sobbed into his chest. He rested his head on top of Nshina's and gently rocked her,

"Do you remember you first taste of blood?"

She nodded

"Your first flight?"

Nshina nodded again and he kissed the top of her head,

"You will always remember them and all of your other firsts as a vampire. I now realize that you have earned by love, you have shown that you care for us and show no fear against your opponents when we are involved in something. Aleera loves you too and she knows it, but it is how she is and I would have her no other way,"

Nshina didn't say anything but he knew that she understood what he was saying. She stopped crying and just sat there with her head buried in his chest and he continued to stroke her hair. Aleera, Marishka and Verona approached cautiously and kneeled down beside them. Dracula turned to Aleera and looked at her, that look on his face told her everything that she needed to say,

"I'm sorry Nshina. I do love you and I love having you here, I honestly don't know what came over me, but the one thing I know is, is that you are my sister and I never want you to leave,"

Nshina turned her head a little and looked at Aleera, her cheeks had lines of blood tears down them and Aleera wiped them away and whispered

"I love you Nshina,"

Nshina watched her then whispered back

"I love you to,"

Dracula smiled at his two brides and then pulled all of them into the hug that he and Nshina shared. Through his brides he felt the love from all of them to each other and it touched him. He knew that vampires could not love but his brides had somehow managed to keep a little part of only that emotion, he wished he could feel it. Dracula knew that if they could all still feel the emotion of love then it would be such a strong bond that it could never break, but when they said they loved each other and him their words were not hollow, they truly meant it. Their hearts maybe made of ice and dead but his brides made him feel more alive than anything else in his lonely world, he would never want any of them to leave. He needed them and they needed him…


	9. This Is Your Wish

Chapter 8: This Is Your Wish?

A few hours later things were slowly becoming easier for Nshina. She realized that Aleera would never change and that she would have to live with it, she decided she would try. Wanting to go out of the castle she asked if Aleera and Verona wanted to come with her

_After al…l_

She thought

_I have spent most of my time with Marishka, who knows. Aleera and I might start to get on in a soon,_

Holding hand they leaped off the highest balcony and flew away from the castle. Their night vision kicked in and they could see everything perfectly, as if it were daylight.

Marishka and Dracula were sitting in the kitchen when Verona, Aleera and Nshina crashed through a window beside them. Dracula felt a stab of pain as he felt some of the glass scratching their skin but, to his surprise, they did not seem to care. They were laughing and play fighting around

_Just like children_

Dracula thought irritably,

"What on earth are you three doing?!" demanded Dracula looking at the three of them. It became clear to him that they weren't listening so he opened his mouth and growled so loud the glass on the floor shook a little

_That got their attention_

He thought.

"Now, I'll ask again, what are you three doing?"

Nshina smiled innocently at him

"We decided to have a little bonding time I suppose,"

Dracula looked at her and frowned

"And you thought the best way was to attack each other? Verona, Aleera you should know better than this,"

Nshina looked at their reactions, they looked down and sighed

"Why should they know better? They're having fun, we were play-fighting! What's the harm in that?"

Marishka looked up at her

"Nshina please, just be quiet"

Nshina looked at her but Dracula carried on talking

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Nshina's eyes flicked back to Dracula and she watched him cautiously. His eyes bored into her like lasers and it made her feel uncomfortable, like a cat would watch a fear-frozen mouse,

"I am sorry,"

She lowered her head and Dracula's gaze softened

"It's alright my dear,"

He looked at Verona and Aleera and sighed

"My master visited me about an hour ago; he wanted to talk to me about my new bride,"

Verona stood next to her master and put a hand on his shoulder

"What did he say?"

This question seemed to make him angry again and he growled dangerously,

"He doesn't think Nshina is old enough to be a bride. He wants to change her back into a human,"

Marishka let out a little yelp and put her arms around Nshina's shoulders and Nshina grabbed her hand

"NO! I will not become mortal again; we did not have that _**heated**_ conversation__earlier just so he can turn me back into a mortal!"

Dracula looked at her

"It's not that simple, what he says goes. I cannot defy him or he will kill all of us,"

Nshina couldn't believe what she was hearing; he was just going to let him take her away?

"I refuse to let him take me, Oh master please say you will not let him!"

Dracula roared at her, his face twisted in anger and his fangs grew to their full length. His skin became very pale and his eyes bright blue, every muscle in his body clenched up. He watched Nshina run back screaming in terror at him, he felt her fear but he did not care. Was she doing this just to annoy him? Why did she not understand that there was nothing he could do? A voice cut off Dracula's roar, a voice he knew that could only be one person

"That's no way to treat a bride; you don't want another little fight… do you?"

Two hands grasped Nshina's shoulders tightly and he looked up into the face of a man. His skin was such a deep blue that it was almost black and his eyes were a jet black, every single of one his teeth were sharp and he had a pointed nose, just like a hawk's beak. Dracula and his other brides bowed down low, to show their respects to him. They feared this man because he was the only one who could control Dracula, it was the devil.

"Oh great lord, what bring you to my castle?"

Dracula asked keeping his head down. He had heard stories of people who had looked into his eyes and just turning to ash and he did not want to risk that

"I have come to see your pretty little bride. I can see why you chose her, beautiful like the rest of your brides and powerful too. I could sense her power a mile off, she fed of two of you didn't she. Marishka and yourself?"

Dracula dared to look up into his eyes

"How did you kno..."

"You forget my son; I know everything about you,"

Nshina tried to break free of his grasp but her efforts were failing, but they seemed to get his attention,

"My dear I'm not letting go of you until you tell me something,"

She looked up at him and blinked

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"How old are you my child?"

Nshina frowned.

_If he knows everything about my master why doesn't he know everything about us too?_

"I am fourteen,"

"Fourteen? that is incredibly young. Dracula why did you pick her, weren't the ones I found for you good enough?"

Dracula stood up, desperately trying to think of a reason, but there wasn't one. He was just simply drawn to her by her beauty, her power and most of all her innocence, there was something about it that amazed him

"There was nothing wrong with the ones you found me, oh great lord, I just don't think they were right. But there is something about Nshina, don't you agree?"

He nodded, taking in Dracula's words and rolling them around in his head. Suddenly he turned Nshina around and knelt down in front of her. She tried to back off but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, she was so close to him that she could feel his hot breath oh her face and smell his skin. It almost made her gag,

"My dear little princess, if there was nay wish you could have what would it be?"

The question caught her off guard, she hadn't really thought about it but then she remembered what Dracula had said

"_He doesn't think Nshina is old enough to be a bride. He wants to change her back into a human,"_

That was it; she knew what her wish was

"My wish would be… to become older,"

The devil frowned but then smiled,

"What do you mean? You wish to become an older human?"

Nshina shook her head,

"No, I wish to become and older vampire, so that I have the looks of a eighteen year old,"

He smiled and touched her face

"This is your wish, but why?"

"Well I do not want to become human again, being a vampire has made me realize that I deserved better than what any mortal could give me. But I know that we do not age in looks, I do not want to stay looking fourteen forever. I would rather look older, so that I am not always perceived as a child because in time I am going to gain more knowledge and when that happens I want to look older,"

Nshina turned around and smiled at Marishka and just laughed. The devil realised that she actually meant it, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had asked her what her wish was and he told him

_Beaten by someone not even 100__th__ my age, these people are getting even more clever as I get older_

Nshina turned back to face him and he held out a glass of blood to her,

"Alright then Nshina, here is your wish. I want you to drink this; all of it in one go,"

Nshina looked at the glass and raised an eyebrow

"Why? How do I know that it won't give me the opposite to what I wanted?"

The devil laughed as she took the glass

"I guess your just going to have to trust me on this one my dear,"

He stood up and looked down on her. She put the glass to her lips and started to drink. The blood tasted like none other she had every tried, it had more sweetness to it and power. She wanted more of it, so much more but she was nearing the end of the glass now. As the last drip went down her throat she gave the glass back to the man, she felt power drunk, like she had just drunk all of her masters blood. The devil watched Nshina as she shook her head and beckoned Verona over

"You might want to stand beside her, she is going to collapse any minute now,"

And soon enough she did. Verona caught her in her arms and moved the hair away from her face,

"When will we see if it has worked, Oh great one?"

Aleera asked, shifting her weight onto the other foot

"Just lay her down to rest and let her sleep. She must not be disturbed for at least 4 hours or nothing will happen,"

He looked at the four of them then looked down at Nshina's limp body in Verona's arms

"Can you do this?"

They all nodded and he turned around, just before he disappeared he turned to Marishka and whispered to her

"She is going to make a beautiful woman, just like her half sire,"

After he had gone they took Nshina up the stairs and lay her down on their bed. Aleera took Marishka's arm and they silently walked out of the room, Verona smiled at Dracula as she sat down next to Nshina

"What do you think she will look like?"

Dracula took Verona's hand and led her out of the room

"I think she will look like she truly belongs here with us,"

The door closed at the darkness surrounded Nshina. A light shimmer covered her form as the magic started to get to work. Her body began to change into an eighteen year olds body and so did her face. Her skin became smoother and hair became even more black and curly. Her lips became softer and her vampire teeth became longer and sharper, her dress grew along with her body. Soon the transformation was complete; the once young girl lying on the bed was now a beautiful eighteen year old. There was a movement from the shadows and The Devil stepped out to admire this new creature. He watched her for a few moments then smiled,

"That was your wish and I gave it to you. I hope you think you have made the right choice, I hope that your master and sisters like what you have become,"

He whispered down to her the disappeared, Nshina rolled onto her side and smiled in her sleep. The dreams that comforted her that night were ones to make her smile, for dreams made from the last thought in your mind before you sleep and Nshina's last thought was,

_I'm going to be beautiful just like my sisters. My master will see that I am a true bride now…_


	10. The Past

Chapter 9: The Past 

Verona was the first awake and was the first to feel it. Something felt like it had changed and she instantly knew what it was,

_Nshina,_

She thought. Verona didn't want to go and see if she was awake, just in case she wasn't, she wanted it to be a surprise for all of them. She started to pace around their bedroom, getting very impatient put she didn't want to go and have a look at Nshina,

_I must keep my self control. Master will want to be the one who see's her first and I must respect his wishes. _

Soon after she could feel someone else waking up, she ran over to the to their coffins but her fellow brides nor her master were awake. Suddenly an immense joy filled her up, but it wasn't her own. She could feel the joy of the youngest bride,

_She has awoken._

Nshina was so happy she wanted to scream. She sat up and looked at herself, longing for a mirror but she knew that she would not be able to see herself so she had to make do with her own eyes. Running her fingers through her hair and down her body she smiled

"This is how everything should be,"

Nshina said to herself. She stood up and the first thing she noticed was the how strong she had become. She held herself up more gracefully and her muscles had hardened but they weren't noticeable. Nshina span around in a circle and watched her long hair spin with her and the bottom of her dress flair out. Her hair had become slightly longer and glossier she noticed. She brought a hand up and ran it across her face, she had become exactly what she wanted,

_This is perfect; they are going to love it,_

She thought as she walked over to the window.

Marishka woke up next. She had woken up because power and joy had overcome her mind, making it impossible to sleep any longer. The ice started to crack and melt; she broke through the rest of the ice and jumped out of her coffin. She saw Verona and ran over to her and threw her hands around her

"She is awake isn't she? Have you seen her? What does she look like?"

Verona laughed at Marishka. Her sister was so eager to see Nshina

"No I haven't seen her yet…"

Before she could finish her sentence Marishka had ran over to the door

"But I was going to wait…"

This time she meant to not finish her sentence but Marishka stopped

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it,"

Verona knew that it would be useless trying to stop Marishka, but she couldn't really blame her. Marishka skidded to a halt outside and jumped around, she opened the door and looked around the room but she couldn't see Nshina. She coxed her head and put a hand on her hip frowning.

"Looking for me?"

Said an older voice from behind her. Marishka span around and for a moment she didn't recognise who she was looking at,

"Nshina?"

"Well who else could it be?"

Nshina laughed. Marishka couldn't believe it, she had grown up sp much and looked to beautiful. She took a step toward the youngest and opened her arms and Nshina walked into them, they hugged each other tightly and Marishka kissed Nshina's forehead,

"You are one of the 3 most beautiful people I have ever seen my dear. You truly are,"

Nshina just laughed.

Dracula and Aleera woke up at the same time and found Verona sitting on the edge of Marishka's coffin looking at her nails. She looked up and smiled at them

"Marishka is with Nshina now; I was waiting for you too wake up before I saw her,"

Dracula stood next to Verona and helped her stand up

"You have been very patient my dear, let's go and see her now. Are coming Aleera?"

Aleera laughed and appeared next to Verona

"Of course I am coming! I would not want to miss this,"

As they were walking to the room they had let Nshina rest in Verona noticed that Aleera's hand was shaking

"What's wrong?"

Aleera shrugged

"I don't know, I guess I'm just really excited. I don't know if you have noticed this but the past few days it seems like we can feel real emotions again,"

"Yes I have noticed it too, but I'm not sure I like it, maybe it's just because so much has happened,"

Aleera nodded and shrugged. They reached Nshina's room and from outside the door they heard laughter, Dracula opened the door and walked in smiling. He saw the back of Marishka and all he could see of Nshina was long black hair in front of her. Marishka turned around and grinned, he could now see Nshina. She stood up and blinked with an innocent smile on her face,

"Hello Master,"

For the first time in a long while he was speechless, he could not believe who was standing in front of him. The only reaction he could show was to smile. Verona and Aleera walked over to Nshina and laughed

"My dear you look so grown up!"

Aleera looked back at her master and grinned

"Your master has very good taste on how he thought Nshina should look,"

Dracula just laughed

"Yes, he does. I have an idea, would you like to come and show off your new look to the village… I'm sure there is someone who is dying to see you,"

Verona smiled and rested her head on Nshina's shoulder

"Literally,"

Dracula held out his had to Nshina and she took it, he pulled her over to him and wrapped his arms around her waist,

"You are truly beautiful,"

He smiled at her and hugged her

"Thank you master,"

She turned around and looked at Aleera, Marishka and Verona

"Are you coming with us?"

Verona walked over to them

"Of course we are, that relative of Van Helsing is going to get what he deserved,"

That is what Dracula admired Verona for. When she set her mind to something no-one could change it, she was so determined at everything he did and he loved her so much for it. Because Verona was his first bride there would always be a connection between them, something that no-one else could understand. She knew him better than anyone else and he would have it no other way. She was his first love, the reason he turned 3 others brides, he couldn't imagine a more empty and lonely eternal life without her, even if he did have 3 other brides. Suddenly Dracula realized something, if this man was a relative of Van Helsing then he would know hoe to kill them. He had to tell Nshina what almost happened to them,

"Nshina, before we go I need to explain something to you,"

He looked into her blood red eyes; he did not want to ever break that contact

"Yes, what is it?"

"I need to explain how this man is dangerous to us, why we are afraid of this Van Helsing,"

Marishka ran over to Dracula, her eyes wide open

"Master no! You don't know how she will react,"

He put his hands on Marishka's shoulders and leaned his head against her forehead

"She needs to know,"

He turned back to Nshina and sighed deeply

"Many years ago Van Helsing came to these parts with a man named Carl, he had only one mission and that was to kill us, he was helping the last of the Valerious blood line. The day he arrived my brides went out to try and get rid of Anna but instead Van Helsing almost killed Marishka,"

Nshina put a hand over her mouth but Dracula carried on,

"He shot at her with three arrows soaked in holy water but she managed to grab another vampire before they hit her. This vampire was pinned to the church roof and was disintegrated but Van Helsing thought it was her. Marishka flew back to the castle, she was terrified and I forbid her to leave the castle until Van Helsing was dead,"

Nshina looked over at Marishka who was looking down and Verona had her hands on her shoulders. It was hard remembering how they almost lost their lives. Verona looked at Nshina,

"He tried to kill me next. We flew off before we saw Marishka because we thought she was dead, we were so happy when she flew through the window, but master wanted us to carry on with the plan because there would be more work to do without Marishka. He sent us after Van Helsing, Anna, Carl and the Frankenstein monster. The carriage that we thought the monster was in skidded over a cliff edge and Aleera and I followed it, Aleera flew off because she could not keep up with it so I stayed behind. When I ripped off the door all I saw was stakes and explosives, the carriage hit the ground and they explosion sent the stakes flying up at me, a stake only pierced my leg and I fell back to the ground, narrowly missing the flames. I stayed there until it started raining and flew back as fast as I could. I knew that master was having a Masquerade Ball in Budapest but I didn't want to risk seeing Van Helsing again so came back here,"

Dracula looked over at Aleera, who had fallen quiet,

"Van Helsing thought that only Aleera and I remained so his next attack was at the Masquerade Ball. His friend Carl had invented a devise that grew as hot and as light as the sun, when it went off I opened my wings and hid Aleera inside my arms, but she was not harmed. Then when we returned to the castle they tried to kill us again. Van Helsing found out that only a werewolf could kill me and he had become a werewolf, he did manage to bite me but he missed my neck so I did not die. Anna had tried to kill Aleera by stake but she missed her heart, Aleera kicked her into the room that Van Helsing and I were in and she thought that I was dead. You see there is an antidote for the curse of the werewolf and they had found it, she tried to inject Van Helsing with it and she managed to but got herself killed by him in the process. My dear Nshina this is why we fear them. They will stop at nothing to try and kill is and it almost worked, we have to be very careful when we are around them,"

Nshina looked around then looked at Marishka,

"I understand what you are saying and I promise to never try and get near or kill Van Helsing,"

They all nodded and walked out of the room. Nshina let the others take off to fly to the village a little in front of her. She smiled to herself and just before she jumped out of the window she whispered

"I promised not to kill Van Helsing, but I never said anything about this relative of his,"

Laughing she jumped off the window and pounded her wings hard against the air to try and catch up with her Master.


	11. Dead Serious

Chapter 10: Dead Serious

Dracula was the first to land on a high rooftop and his brides followed. They looked down on the village, waiting for the right moment to reveal themselves. They didn't want to land in front of the villagers right away because they had to know if it was safe first; flying into a trap wasn't on top of their to-do lists,

"I shall stay up here, just to make it look like you have come on your own,"

Verona's eyes darted around the world below then looked at Dracula

"Why?"

"Just to be safe, in case anything goes wrong,"

That was a good enough answer for Verona. She took Aleera's hand and Marishka took Nshina's,

"Are you ready?"

Marishka asked Nshina and she nodded

"I'm very ready,"

They both giggled and took off with Verona and Aleera behind them. They circled above the village the dived straight down, the wind whipping their hair wildly around their heads. Their feet touched railing of a porch raised of the ground and they shape shifted back into their human forms. As the wind blew from the east the pieces of material that were at the back of their outfits blew in the same direction of the wind; gold and red material mixed with pink and green. They stood on the porch grinning at the people who were running around madly

"You would think that they would be used to us by now, knowing that we are going to kill one of them. They should just make it easier for themselves by staying still,"

Verona commented, Marishka flicked her head to look at her

"But dear sister, what is the fun is catching easy prey? Why not make them suffer; it's more fun that way,"

She looked over at Nshina who was laughing

"Don't you agree?"

That made her laugh again

"I totally agree with you,"

Nshina jumped down from the railing and walked toward the screaming crowd, she saw one that she wanted to take and materialized in front of him. She dragged her long, manicured finger across his neck and the man gulped,

"Please, whatever you are going to do make it quick,"

Nshina opened her mouth to speak but someone else got in there first

"It has become obvious that Dracula is trying to get as many brides as he can, but tell me why?"

Nshina grabbed the man she saw first by the throat and picked him up, tightening her grip on his neck as she spoke

"Oh really? I have not noticed that,"

She heard the stranger step closer to her and she heard him pull out something,

"Well you must be blind my dear. Now if you please, put the man down,"

Nshina sighed and dropped him to the floor. The man scrambled away on his hands and knee's and Nshina's hands dropped to her side, the man carried on talking,"

"Where is the younger one? I can't see her and I thought we had a meeting,"

There was a smirk to his voice,

_He doesn't recognise me, maybe it's time to refresh him memory_

She turned around and snarled at the man. He dropped his crossbow and looked at her with disbelief

"How… when… who…"

Nshina just laughed and whispered

"Magic,"

By this time Marishka, Aleera and Verona had all jumped down and had picked out their prey.

_Watching Nshina is like watching Marishka_

Aleera thought. Suddenly, someone man stepped out beside this man, someone none of them ever wished to see again but Nshina did not seem to realise to he was

"How are you fingers by the way? I expect they hurt a bit,"

Nshina commented

"Yes they do pain him quite a lot, but I'm sure he will be fine,"

The man had quite a rugged appearance with w voice to match it, Nshina frowned. She did not recognise him but she had a feeling she should.

Dracula had been sitting on the roof watching the whole thing, the man who stepped out was no one else but Van Helsing. He belted out an almighty roar and darted down next to Nshina's side and pulled her away

"You were banished from this place, leave now and we give you a head start before we rip you apart!"

His voice had become dangerously low, it finally clicked who this man was to Nshina but she was nor afraid but angry, very, very angry. Her eyes turned red and her fangs grew out, long and sharp, her mouth fixed into a deadly snarl,

"I thought your new bride was a young one Count, what happened to her? Did she grow up over night?"

Marishka appeared by Nshina's side and she grabbed her hand

"It's none of your business, you mortal _**scum**_,"

Van Helsing just ignored Marishka and carried on looking at Dracula

"I see you have met my grandchild Matthew,"

Dracula's cold eyes lightly glanced over him and he raised an eyebrow,

"Yes we have, my new bride is the one who dealt with him though. _**Matthew**_ is a weak one if he can have mot of his fingers broken by one so young,"

Nshina smirked and Van Helsing looked at her,

"My dear you seem very confident of yourself, why is this,"

She considered the question for a moment the answered

"If I can manage to harm one like him as easy as I did then I'm sure someone as old as you will be incredibly easy,"

Van Helsing took a step towards her and put a hand in his pocket

"Is that what you think?"

In-humanly fast he pulled out a silver stake and stabbed it through the air to where her heart was, before it even got close to her skin she caught the stake and yanked it out of his grasp and threw it to the side,

"Yes, that is what I think,"

Marishka, Aleera, Verona and Dracula snarled and flew at Van Helsing and Matthew. Nshina felt the wind rush past her and it almost knocked her off her feet, but she frowned. Van Helsing wasn't where he was a couple of seconds ago. She was just about to shout at Marishka but someone grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to them, he put his hands around her shoulders and wouldn't let her move, however much she tried to kick and punch him she could not seem to fight him off. A stake was pulled out and put over her skin where her heart was

"Excuse me! I think I have something that belongs to you!"

Van Helsing shouted over the noise and everyone stopped dead. When Aleera saw Nshina she started to whimper. They dropped the people they were holding and turned to face Van Helsing,

"That's better, well I now see that to get your attention this is what I had to go,"

Nshina looked up at Van Helsing and snarled

"How did you do that?"

Mathew was standing next to them and he replied

"Magic,"

Nshina remembered that she had said that to him, that annoyed her even more. She started to kick and struggle more but her efforts were failing miserably

"If you don't stop that now I will kill you, and my betters would rather I not do that,"

Verona watched them with terror in her heart

"You wouldn't kill her!"

She exclaimed. Van Helsing looked over at her and tightened his grip on the stake, pressing it against her skin harder so that she yelped in pain

"No my dear, I am being _**dead serious**_**,"**

He simply replied, seeing that he had got the vampires full attention he started to walk backwards, still holding Nshina

"While I am here you will not kill another human, if you do your beloved will die. Do you understand me?"

They understood. Dracula could feel Nshina's intense fear, it was so intense that he didn't think he could take it, he could feel Marishka's helplessness. She felt helpless because there was nothing she could do, if she tried to save her she would die but Nshina could die if she didn't try, the sorrow was pouring out of Aleera, the sorrow was there because she had come to love Nshina, just like her master said she would. The only thing he could feel from Verona was anger, anger because Van Helsing dared to come back and threaten them, threaten her littlest sister. Dracula felt that he was so overloaded with emotion that there was no room for his own emotions. But his emotion was tied to his brides. He felt the anger, the helplessness, the sorrow and the fear.

Van Helsing could see the emotions on each of their faces, he could almost feel their hate for him and his grandchild but he could see that what he was doing hurt them. To his surprise he almost felt sorry for them, if he killed this new one then they would have lost one of their own, a part of their family. He felt like this the last time he was here but he could not show that. This was because in his own beliefs is you showed any kind of feeling you showed weakness.

"I am sorry to break the ice but I need to go, do you mind if we borrow your bride?"

He asked Dracula smirking. Dracula almost lost it, he muscles tightened and his face darkened completely but he did not do anything, his reaction was just to answer the question. Even if it was a rhetorical one

"Yes, we do mind,"

This amused Van Helsing,

"Well in the words of Marishka: Too bad, so Sad,"

This time it was Marishka who lost it and she didn't try to stop herself. She kicked off the ground and flew directly in a straight line at Van Helsing, not caring if he killed her or not. The only thing she wanted now was to save Nshina. Dracula watched Marishka and caught one of her feet and pulled her back into his arms, and comforted the sobbing bride.

Van Helsing watched it all and this time he felt sorry for just Marishka, even he could tell that they were close and it was breaking her for him to take but he had to, he had orders to. With a kicking and screaming Nshina in his arms Mathew and his self walked out of the village and got onto 2 horses. Nshina was so tired by this point she could not carry on this fight, she just leaned against Van Helsing and closed her eyes, her eyes crying blood once again.

Dracula and his remaining brides flew back to the castle in silence. When they landed they looked at Marishka who was sitting on the floor rocking back and fourth her own blood tears pouring out of her eyes, but her blood tears were black with age. She had not cried for so long she had almost forgotten how to, but on this rare occasion it came naturally to her. The human emotion had surfaced after 500 years of laying in slumber. Aleera rested her head on Marishka's shoulder and started out blankly, none of them could now feel emotion. They felt numb with pain and fear, Dracula finally spoke his words coming out quietly

"Marishka we will get her back, I don't care if Van Helsing is immortal. I will not let them harm her in any way,"

There was no reply and Verona and himself bent down and cuddle the brides. Marishka let out a long scream of pain and sorrow; the Dwerger and Igor were all watching their master and mistresses. There was nothing they could do now, they just wished that Nshina was strong enough for what was too come…


	12. I Wont Go Home Without You

Chapter 11: I Won't Go Home Without You 

Three days dragged by, they felt like the longest days of Marishka's life. Just full of pain and despair, she wouldn't talk to anyone she wouldn't even look at them. She just kept to her room, standing on the ceiling and letting herself get washed away by it all. Dracula had noticed this and it worried him,

_I cannot loose another bride, not my Marishka. Van Helsing has already broken my family by taking Nshina._

He thought grimly. He had tried to think of so many ways to try and save her but the more he thought about them, the more they seemed to be suicide plans. Verona stayed with Marishka most of the time, even if she said nothing and didn't even acknowledge her presence and Aleera stayed with Dracula.

"Completely typical of her,"

Verona said to Marishka on the third night, finally after days of not saying anything Marishka looked at Verona and smiled. Her voice was quiet, even for a vampires hearing,

"It's the only thing she knows,"

Verona pulled Marishka closer and wrapped her arms around Marishka's cold back; she floated down from the ceiling with Marishka in her arms and sat her down on the bed. Marishka looked over by the door and Aleera and Dracula were standing there, watching them,

"Do you think we will ever get her back?"

Marishka asked Dracula, he sighed and looked into her large, amber eyes

"I promised I would, didn't I?"

All of his brides found comfort in his words and the room fell silent again. The only thing running through Dracula's mind was ways of trying to get Nshina back but he had thought of everything, he felt totally helpless.

Nshina was still sitting on the horses back but she had fallen asleep. She was tired and had no energy; also her dreams were comforting, much better than reality was right now. Van Helsing had put a very thick, black blanket over her so that she didn't burn in the sunlight. He felt like he had to care for her, even though she was a vampire. A citadel loomed in front of them, it was the place the Holy Order had relocated too to help Van Helsing, they knew that they would need to be closer to him so that he could get the vampire to them quicker, they reached the stone steps to the citadel within an hour of coming into the city. Mathew and Van Helsing pulled their horses to a stop and Van Helsings good friend Carl came running out,

"Oh thank goodness your back! Did you get one?"

It was dark so it was safe for Van Helsing to take the blanket from around her. He threw the blanket down to Carl and got off the horse, holding Nshina up. When he was on the floor he lifted her off the horses back, Carl finally saw her face and he sighed

"Dracula's type then: beautiful and powerful. Mathew I thought you said she was young,"

Mathew looked at her and jumped down

"Well she was, the only word she told we was magic. I couldn't get anything more out of her because they decided to attack us,"

Van Helsing grunted and narrowed his eyes

"Well this chat all good and well but can we hurry up and get inside?"

Carl frowned and looked at him

"In a hurry are we?"

"Well do you want to be the one who is holding her when she wakes up and realises that she is no where near her master and family?"

When Carl said nothing Van Helsing nodded

_That shut him up didn't it?_

They walked up the stone steps and through the iron doors into the citadel. As soon as the doors were shut a monk rushed them down a secret staircase and into a large room where hundreds of people were working, as soon as they saw Van Helsing and Mathew they formed a circle around them and stared

"Did you get one?"

"What does she look like?"

"Did she hurt you?"

Van Helsing rolled his eyes and pushed past them. A cage was on the other side of the room; he opened the door and dropped her down on the floor. As soon as he closed the door Nshina woke up but she didn't open her eyes, she wanted to hear what they were going to say. Van Helsing locked the door and folded his arms

"As you can see yes I did catch one, have a look in the cage that is what she looks like and no she didn't hurt me,"

Suddenly Nshina opened her eyes and stood up, she appeared by the front of the cage and grabbed his arm and pulled it back through the cage, she bent it back so much that it started to snap,

"Well I haven't hurt you just yet anyway,"

She said through bared teeth, just as she was going to sink her fangs into his neck Carl had thrust a crossbow up and pointed it at her heart

"Don't make me kill you beast, I will if I have to,"

She dropped Van Helsing down and backed away front the front of the cage growling. She turned around and sat down on the floor, every time someone tried to talk to her she ignored them, she didn't even look at them.

The day came and went, making way for night to slide across the sky, filling the air with its icy breath. Dracula and his brides were all sitting in the kitchen when Igor came running in with a huge grin on his face

"Master, we have found them! We have found where Van Helsing is keeping Nshina,"

Marishka's face lit up and she looked over at Dracula who had begun to clap

"Very well done Igor! Is it guarded around there?"

Igor thought for a moment then shook his head, he was trying to remember what he had found out,

"No it isn't,"

Dracula nodded and took Verona's and Marishka's hand,

"I told you that we would get her back didn't I?"

They stood up and followed Igor outside. He told them where to go and how to find them,

"Master, just be careful, you all are flying into a place that had weapons all around and most of the people will know how to use them,"

His affection touched Dracula but he had more pressing matters at hand, like saving his bride.

Nshina was leaning against the wall glaring out of the cage; she hated them all and just wanted to go home. Mathew had walked over to the cage and started to tease her,

"You're stuck here now; no one is ever coming to save you. How does that feel eh? To be all alone, no one caring for you,"

His words did not offend her; to her surprise they amused her quite a lot. She stood up and started to walk over to him, swinging her hips as she walked with a hand on her hip. Mathew took his hands off the cage and smiled sleazily, she stopped in front of him and put her hands on the cage bars smiling seductively,

"Oh they are coming for me, and when they do there is no prayer in the world that will save you and all of you little friends,"

Her smiled turned into a scowl and she hit the bars with her hand, so hard that it made a dent. He jumped back and pulled a face at her then walked off. She dropped to the floor with a blank expression on her face,

_It's been four days now, I really hope they are coming for me_

Van Helsing walked over to her and bent down; he had seen the whole thing and had expected more of a reaction form here. He wondered why she had not done anything different,

"What did he say to you?"

"What's it to you? Stop acting like you care because I know you don't,"

She snapped back at him, Van Helsing just smiled

"You knew something, you remind me of Anna. She is someone I used to know but she died,"

Nshina remembered Dracula had said something about Anna and she smirked,

"Is that because you killed her? You killed the only woman you liked, or should I say loved. I'm nothing like her because I'm going to live, and she died. You were the one that killed her!"

Van Helsings face started to change but Nshina carried on,

"Pretty silly thing to do isn't it… kill someone that you have deep feelings for. I know that master killed me but that's different, he killed me so that I could be with him but you! You just went along and killed her,"

Van Helsing put a hand through the bars and slapped her, she growled and they both stood up ready for a fight, someone had seen what was going and tried to intervene but Nshina picked him and threw him across the room. Before he had a change to hit the floor someone caught him, a face appeared over his shoulder and Nshina instantly recognised it at Aleera,

"Mind if I cut in?"

She held out a long manicured finger and slit his throat with one slice. She dropped him to the floor smiling,

"Well that one just flew straight into me, I wasn't going to say no was I?"

She laughed and looked over at Nshina. Marishka, Aleera and Dracula appeared beside her and started to walk over to the cage but Mathew walked out in front of them and held up a cross,

"Be gone evil beasts!"

Dracula took the cross from his hand and threw it aside; he picked him up and chucked him into a gang of men running towards them. Marishka ran over to the cage and started ripping at the hinges until she finally managed to rip them off. The door just fell to the floor and Nshina ran up to her and hugged her tightly, not caring that they could be killed at any second. Dracula grabbed there hands and pulled them out of the cage, they tried to run out but a circle had formed around them, people were holding: stakes, crossbows, crosses and all sorts of other things. Van Helsing was standing in front of them with his arms folded

"I'm sorry but you will not be going anywhere now. It was a bit silly wasn't it? Walking into here unprepared,"

Dracula looked at him with cold eyes

"Since we came to come and find someone who was stolen from us I don't think it was that much of a silly idea,"

Mathew looked at the crowd and laughed

"Well you are now trapped; you are not getting out of here,"

Dracula turned his head to look at him

"We are going and that is final,"

He looked at Nshina and smiled

"I won't go home without you,"

Nshina's looked into his eyes and smiled. They all looked at the people who surrounded them and roared, jumping high into the air they broke through the concrete ceiling and flew out of the building.

Van Helsing looked up and watched them go. A little part of him felt relief; the Vampire was back with her family, even if that was a bad thing. Mathew saw his grandfathers gaze and frowned

"You liked her didn't you?"

He looked back down and hit Mathew

"Don't be silly, she is a vampire,"

"And you are a werewolf still,"

Van Helsing sighed

"I will have to kill her someday; I will have to kill them all. I would just rather prolong that day,"

Nshina looked back and laughed, she turned to Marishka

"You know what; I think Van Helsing has fallen for me!"

Marishka's eyes grew big and she grinned mischievously

"If this is true we can use that little fact to out own advantage…"


	13. His Heart started To Melt

Chapter 12: His Heart Started To Melt

It was only a few hours after returning to the castle and Marishka was already talking about how they could make the Holy Order pay for what they did,

"I still reckon my idea was the best! Playing on his emotions is they key to break him especially if Nshina reminds him of Anna,"

Verona put her head in her hands and sighed,

"Yes, but there is no guarantee that it will work. I agree that it is a brilliant plan but there is so much that can go wrong, remember that Van Helsing isn't mortal! And then there is the rest of the order to think about. Not all of them think that she reminds them of Anna"

Aleera was watching them both argue,

_Watching them is like watching a tennis match! Back and fourth back and fourth,_

She smiled to herself and looked over at Nshina. She was looking out of the window frowning,

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Nshina's head snapped around to look at Aleera; she had a surprised look on her face

"Oh nothing, just thought I saw something,"

They both smiled at each other and carried on talking.

But Nshina had seen someone, it was Dracula. He had just finished hunting and could hear his brides raised voices and was worried that they were arguing, but everything was alright. Ever since Nshina had been back everything seemed right to him, there was something about her presence. It made things less tense. Fewer arguments went on when she was around and everyone seemed nicer,

"Maybe she's an angel?"

Verona said one night to him,

"She has a very innocent face and she attracts her prey by using that innocence,"

That had confused Dracula,

"But how can she be an angel if she is one of the Devil's daughters and no angel is as vicious as her when she is angry"

Verona just laughed

"She is out very own little vicious angel then,"

Dracula remembered that conversation while he was standing outside the window, it made him smile. He flew in through the window and sat down beside Verona. They had just finished discussing their plan and seemed incredibly please with it,

"So go on then,"

He smiled at them all

"Tell me this plan of yours,"

Aleera looked up from her fingers and smiled

"Well, we are going to use Van Helsings little obsession of Nshina, were just going to make that part up when we get there. It's hard to tell how they will react when we find them, then once Nshina has done her part we will bring him back to the harsh reality of it all,"

Verona and Marishka nodded, that was a vague explanation of their plan but they did not have the innermost parts yet.

"I like it, but when will it come into action?"

Nshina looked around and when no one said anything she opened her mouth

"Soon I hope,"

That was a good enough answer for him. He parted his jaws and yawned loudly, exposing his deadly fangs. The sun was just becoming to heat the world up and this was the time when a vampire needed to sleep. Nshina stood up with Marishka at her side and they walked out of the room with Dracula, Verona and Aleera behind them. When they entered the room where they slept the sun was rising above the trees, Dracula looked up and saw that Marishka and Nshina were on the ceiling in deep sleep. He smiled slipped into his coffin while Verona and Aleera joined their sisters on the ceiling. As daylight filled the castle not a sound was to be heard from that room, no one stirred or made a noise because when a vampire is asleep, they are sleeping like the dead.

Just as Dracula had fallen asleep Van Helsing woke up. He had had another nightmare about his past, one that he remembered more clearly now. His most frequent dream was about Anna,

_She was running away from him as fast as she could. He could see her breath in the air as he chased her, he wondered why she ran. She stopped and looked down at himself, instead of hands he had giant paws and his whole body was covered in black, tangled fur. He could feel every twig snapping under his immense weight but it didn't slow him down. He carried on following Anna; she had reached the edge of a cliff now. He slowed his pace and finally came to a stop in front of her. He grinned at her showing her his enormous fangs them leapt at her_

And the dream ended there, every time. His heart beat had quickened and there were beads of sweat on his brow. Slowly he got out of his bed and paced his room. All he could think of was Nshina. Even though only some features of her looked like Anna that wasn't what was similar, it was her personality. Her fiery temper, quick witted remarks and the way she stared it him, they were all exactly how Anna used to do it. Mathew was the only one who had noticed that Van Helsing had developed an obsession with her but Van Helsing frequently denied it. No one could know that he had feelings for a vampire. Van Helsing opened the door and jumped down the stairs 3 at a time, when he reached the bottom Mathew was standing at the bottom waiting for him,

"Good morning Van Helsing, sleep well?"

Van Helsing just grunted a reply and pushed past him,

"Well that isn't very good manners is it?"

He sighed and stopped, turning around to face Mathew

"Yes, I slept very well thank you. Do you know if the holy order needs me to do anything yet?"

Mathew shook his head and followed him down another set of stairs and into a large room full of weapons,

"Grandfather Can I ask you a question?"

Van Helsing was busy but managed to give a short nod

"Why do you like hat vampire?"

Van Helsing dropped the stake he was holding and put his hands on the table, hunching over,

"I don't know alright. She just reminds me of someone, someone that I had feelings for,"

Mathew folded his arms

"Will this have an effect on you when the time comes to kill her?"

"I hope not,"

He whispered. He finished packing the rest of his weapons bag and set them down on the floor heavily, Mathew walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder

"You know that if there was anyway to prise her away from Dracula you know that it would be done, we would have done it for all of his brides. But they feel that they love him, he is their drug and they are addicted, it's just how things are meant to be,"

Van Helsing knew that he was just trying to make him feel better but it hadn't worked, Van Helsing hung his head and sighed. Carl came down the stairs and approached Van Helsing,

"Ah, here you are. Why do you look so sad?"

When there was no reply Carl just shrugged, he had decided that werewolves were a lot more moody than the human race, and from personnel experience they were a lot easier to anger,

"I have just spoken to the Holy Order; they do not blame you for what happened yesterday. We were not prepared for an attack from all four vampires and they understand,"

That brought very little comfort to him but it was a slight relief, he wasn't going to get blamed for their mistake,

"But they are getting concerned, the full moon is tonight and we don't know if we are going to have any unwanted visitors coming,"

This brought Van Helsing back down.

Nightfall came around as quickly as it had left the previous night, Van Helsing was sitting in the dungeon in his cage. The full moon was coming and within the hour he would change. The Holy order had set It up for their own protection. Suddenly he heard loud banging and screaming coming from above him, the door was thrown open and every single one of the monks were thrown down the stairs, none got back up but they weren't dead. Van Helsing could hear their heart beats, the change had begun. But it was taking longer than usual, like someone wanted to cause him even more than he was already in. He screamed out in pain, it was unbearable like someone was driving hot pokers into his skin. He felt a presence in front of him and he looked up and snarled,

"Hello Gabriel,"

Nshina was bending down in front of him grinning; she fit her hand through the bars and put a hand on his chin. She laughed and watched his pain growing; it was her master that was dragging his transformation out. He looked into her electric green eyes, and his heart started to melt. Her eyes were beautiful; they distracted him from the pain. Nshina felt his affection and she laughed, she stood up and ripped the cage door off its hinges and dragged him out. He lay there on the floor, his bones cracking into shape and hair starting to grow all over his body. Nshina bent down and smiled innocently at him, her eyes full of false affection,

"Did you miss me?"


	14. Hate Is A Strong Word

Chapter 13: Hate Is A Strong Word But Love Is Even Stronger

Van Helsing snarled up at her, his transformation had finished. He stood up on his hind legs and towered over her, he roared in her face, she could feel his hot breath on her face and she took a step back,

"Will someone get this guy a mint…? Phew!"

He stopped his roar and tilted his head, most people flinched when they saw him in this state but she did nothing. She stood there with her hands on her hips smiling up at him, he noticed that her eyes started top change colour. The more he watched them the more he recognised them, they were Anna's eyes. He shook his head and backed away whimpering

"Oh silly me, what have I done now?"

She felt nothing for him, she was only doing this because he had hurt her and her family, but they didn't know that. The rest of the Holy Order were standing up now but being kept back by Marishka and Aleera, Verona and Dracula were just watching her, if anyone of them need them they would be there in a heart beat. Nshina turned around to Marishka and grinned, but while her back was turned Van Helsing leapt over to her and picked her up by the neck. He started to squeeze harder as she struggled in his tight grip. It wasn't the fact that he was stopping her breathing because vampires don't need to breath it was how much it hurt that made Nshina struggle. She transformed into her flying form and tried to use her claws to break his grasp but her slashes at him were about as effective as trying to get blood out of a stone. Van Helsing watched her struggle and could see how much he was hurting her, and somehow he could feel it, he dropped her to the floor and she lay there coughing. Standing up her form changed back into human flesh and she looked at him with cold, hard eyes. Nshina didn't want to do this anymore but it seemed to her that he was sorry for what he had just done and she took that opportunity

"You know you really hurt me just then Van Helsing, I thought we were getting along so well,"

She pouted at him and he hung his head, she started to stroke his fur and his ears pricked up. He pushed his head into her hands as she scratched behind his ears,

"You're just a big puppy really aren't you?"

She smiled at him and he closed his eyes, he lay down and she sat beside him still scratching behind his ears, she looked at Dracula and mouthed

"Now,"

He turned around to the Holy Order who were all shaking, Dracula and his brides began to start a massacre, drinking the blood of those that they could and when they got too full they just slit the throats of the rest. It took a long time and by the time they were finished the sun had started to rise again, Van Helsing and Nshina were till sitting on the floor when he started to change back into a human, bur he didn't want to. He stood up and howled, trying to get out of the room but when he looked around he saw his slain companions. Mathew and Carl where the only ones still standing, they had just witnessed the rest of their friends being murdered and there was nothing they could have done. Van Helsing turned back around and looked at Nshina, his face twisted in anger and grief and jumped at her. She didn't quite manage to get out of his was fast enough. He pulled her down to the floor and tried to bite her neck, Nshina was pushing his head away every time he got near her throat but she knew that she couldn't keep it up for long,

_Why aren't they helping me? Can't they see that I am in trouble?_

The moon disappeared and the sun was just beginning to illuminate the sky when Van Helsing was fully human again. Nshina kicked him off her and he flew into a wall. She lay there for a moment; the deep scratches all over her body just staring heal. Van Helsing was the first to stand up out of the both of them and he walked over to Nshina, he saw her lying down on the floor and bent down to try and help her up but she scrambled away from him clutching her wrist. He looked closely at her wrist and could see a large chunk of the bone sticking out of her wrist,

_That must have happened when I jumped on her,_

He thought to himself. She was sitting against a wall licking the blood from her wrist and scowling at everyone. Marishka tried to walk over to her but she shuffled away from her and snarling. Van Helsing watched her reaction and frowned,

"Nshina what's wrong?"

Her eyes flickered over at him, full of fear,

"I'm sorry,"

He said to her, still she didn't reply. She just moved into a corner and began to nurse her wrist. All Dracula could feel from her was immense pain, that was all he could ever feel from her these days.

"This is your fault,"

Nshina growled over at him, he looked at her and shook his head

"How is it my fault honey?"

"Because if you had got him off me then I wouldn't have a broken wrist would I?"

She snapped back, Van Helsing approached her and she tried to move away but she had backed herself into a corner,

"Let me take a look at it,"

He tried to take her wrist put she snatched it away from him and gave a loud yelp of pain as it bashed into the wall,

"Just leave me alone,"

Nshina said quietly. He sighed and sat down next to her

"You're being very stubborn, do you know that… Anna…"

Nshina rolled her eyes

"Will you just shut up about her! She's dead, you killed her! Get over it! And stop comparing me to her! I will never be anything like her,"

She screamed at him, he tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she bent it back and chucked him across the room. Nshina carefully put her hand on the floor and put some weight on it, snapping it back into place. The skin healed over and she started to walk over to Van Helsing who had just stood up and was brushing himself down

"You know, hate is a strong word but love is even stronger. It can determine what course someone's life will take. It can be a bad choice or a right choice, you cannot just go around and spill your feeling out to someone you have never met, especially if they already have someone and your fate is to hate each other eternally,"

Van Helsing looked At Dracula who had folded his arms and was listening intently; he wanted to hear what Nshina had to say,

"You have to stop comparing me to Anna, telling me I am like her and things like that because it is just going to bring up bad memories for you and basically piss me off,"

Van Helsing opened his mouth to speak but she growled at him

"There is nothing you can say to make me change my mind. You have this little obsession for me fine, I don't care but if you are going to kill me, then kill me. Don't waste your time thinking that we could ever start something because that will never happen, I won't allow it,"

Van Helsing looked at her, he was confused now

"Who ever said that I have an obsession for you, I don't love you! But I don't think I can kill you either,"

Nshina out her hands On Her head and groaned

"Well one day you are going to have to kill me so get over it!"

Van Helsing stood up and looked at her

"Nshina, I will never kill you,"

This annoyed her even more; she took his arm and snapped it in half. His screams of pain stopped when she took his chin and made him look at his slain companions on the floor,

"This is what you will end up like if you don't leave me alone, I don't care if you are immortal or not I will find a way to kill you,"

Marishka's grip tightened to Carls arm and he cried out a little

"Do you mind, you are hurting me you know?"

She laughed at him

"Just think how your friends felt when we killed the, would you rather this pain or that pain?"

"Hmmm… Neither?"

He said hopefully but Marishka just laughed at him again. Nshina threw Van Helsing Down to the floor and looked down at him,

"Just leave us alone ok?"

He just sighed and looked down and didn't answer, Nshina bent down and whispered into his ear

"I hate you,"

She looked down at him neck and bit into it. Van Helsing roared and tried to throw her off but as the blood drained out of him he became weaker, the power rushed out of him and into his attackers body and through her, into her masters. The power filled them up and when she had finally finished he fell to the floor unconscious. The vampires turned around but were trapped, the sun was out and they had no shelter. Verona looked at her sisters and they fell about laughing but Dracula failed to see the funny side of things

"We are trapped in a Holy place with two people who could try and kill us and a man who can kill us but is unconscious,"

That just made them laugh even harder

"But that is what makes it funny,"

Aleera spluttered. Dracula just shrugged and walked out of the room with his brides on his tail. He found a dark room and waited for his brides to enter before he barricaded the door so that no one could get in,

"We shall stay here for today, gain our energy then escape tonight,"

They all hoped onto the ceiling and closed their eyes. Marishka and Nshina fell asleep hand-in-hand, Marishka was worried that Van Helsing might come in to the room and if he did she wanted them both to get out as fast as they could. Marishka felt that Nshina had been apart of their family forever, she fitted in perfectly and was accepted. Their master had little pet names for them: Verona was his second in command, Aleera was his insanely beautiful bride, Marishka was his clever vixen and Nshina was the Vicious Angel and they thought it suited her. She was incredibly innocent, this was because she still had the mind of her fourteen year old self but she could act very mature sometimes. Her beauty was another thing she used against her victims. She had the face of an angel but brutality of a monster, they all did and Dracula liked that about them all…


	15. Until The End Of Time

Chapter 14: Until The End Of Time

Van Helsing woke up with a headache; he peeled back his eyes and looked around. Carl and Mathew were leaning up against a wall talking very fast; as soon as they saw that Van Helsing was awake they rushed over to him,

"Are you alright?"

Carl asked him helping him stand up,

"Yes I think so, where are they?"

"We don't know, they would have had to hide in a dark room because the sun is up but the only dark room in this place is the library but it's locked,"

Van Helsing frowned

"No it isn't, I was in there before I had to go inside the cage,"

Then it clicked to him

"That's where they are, and they are probably asleep,"

Carl and Mathew had a hard time keeping up with Van Helsing as he ran through the newly deserted halls. Everything seemed bigger to them, but that was because they were the only ones who occupied it now. He skidded to a halt in front of the door and tried to open it but there was something in the way,

"They've blocked the door, how are we meant to get in?"

Mathew groaned.

Dracula heard someone shoving against the door incredibly hard; he flew down from the ceiling and put his ear to the door. The person's heart rate was steady and calm like he wasn't doing anything at all,

"Van Helsing,"

Dracula snarled quietly. He could sense that it was midday outside, the sun would be at its highest and there would be no place for them to hide if they tried to get out. He fluttered back up to the ceiling and closed his eyes. Verona stirred when he took her hand and she looked over at him sleepily

"Is everything alright dear?"

Dracula put a hand on her face and smiled,

"Yes my dear just go back to sleep. Soon we will try and escape,"

She smiled and sleep overcame her as she stood there in her masters' arms.

Van Helsing had given up trying to open the door; it was obvious that he would never get in. He hit the door with his fist one last time and stomped off, everything was starting to annoy him: His feelings for Nshina annoyed him. Why did he feel like this? How could she be so cruel? Then there was the fact that her sisters and master had killed all of his friends without him noticing, he didn't notice because he was to busy with Nshina,

"I hate her!"

He shouted out into the walls, putting a hand on his head Van Helsing sighed. Carl was watching Van Helsing, his worry for him increasing,

"Van Helsing I fear that your emotions are getting the better of you, now I understand what has happened and I have an idea of what you are going through but…"

"No you don't Carl! Unless you can see inside my head then there is no was in heaven or hell that you could understand,"

Van Helsing snapped back at him, his mood had worsened and stupid questions and remarks from the men behind him weren't helping. He turned a corner and walked into the room where they all slept, sleep threw itself upon them and they drifted off into their own dreamlands.

When the vampires woke the moon was well into the sky and not a sound was to be heard, they jumped down from the ceiling and pushed aside the heavy bookcase that kept the door shut. He could hear no movement from anywhere in the citadel, that was a very good thing. His brides followed him out, creeping along corridors trying to find a window that they could get out of easily. Aleera tripped over a suit of armour that was standing by a case of weapons, the armour fell to the floor with a series of crashes and Aleera looked down

"Very well done!"

Nshina laughed, she took her hand and they started to run, a door opened behind them and Van Helsings heard appeared. He looked at them and sprinted out trying to catch them up but naturally they were too fast. A large window appeared ahead of them and the vampires flung themselves out of it, transforming into their bat forms just before they hit the ground. As the air filled their wings they flew up, grabbing some food as they went and headed back home. Van Helsing watched their forms shrink into the distance and snarled,

"Damn it,"

He had missed his chance to kill them again; this was getting beyond a joke for him. He just wanted to get it over and done with do he didn't have to think about her anymore but Carl was right. His emotions were getting in the way of his duty but there was nothing he could do about that, he was still human. Van Helsing hung his head and slunk back into his room and flopped down onto the bed. He would try to find them again later, when he wasn't feeling so low.

Nshina's feet were the first to touch the cold, stone floor and she dropped the man down at her feet. He lay there quivering uncontrollably and saying something in a language she didn't recognise,

"Transylvanian peasants have their own language, its hard to learn but once you get that hang of it, it is so easy. Once things have quietened down I will teach you if you wish,"

Verona said landing silently next to her. Nshina nodded and grabbed the mans shoulder, dragging him along the floor as if he was a rag doll. They walked into the kitchen and threw their food down on the marble table; some bones were broken as they hit the hard material. Each man screamed in pain, it was like music to un-dead ears. They sunk their fangs into their necks and began to drink the blood; the metallic, coppery taste filled their mouths. New energy flowed inside their bodies and each mans life became less and less, soon they were dead. No essence of life left in them, just a cold body. Dracula leaned back in his chair and smiled, his family was back together and it was how it should be. He opened his jaws and belched, followed by his brides screaming laughter,

"Master that is so rude!"

Aleera teased,

"You should always say pardon me after you do something like that!"

Marishka laughed. Dracula looked innocently at his brides,

"I'm sorry my dears, let me try that again then,"

He grinned and belched again even louder than the previous one,

"Excuse me,"

Nshina grinned,

"That's better!"

He smiled at his youngest bride and she smiled back, showing her sharpened fangs. He had a feeling that everything would be better from now on, Van Helsing would keep away from a while so there would be no attacks on them.

Verona looked over at Marishka, Aleera and Nshina and got up. They watched where she was going and turned to Dracula

"May we be excused?"

"Of course you can my dears,"

They left the room, leaving Dracula alone with his thoughts. A feeling of relief swallowed him up; he leaned his head back and smiled happily thanking their master for making everything work out alright.

_Just because we are demons of darkness does not mean that we can't have things go right for us, everyone deserves some luck now and again. People can't choose their fate, but we definitely got the best fate that anyone could ever have,_

He thought to himself happily. He put his hand to his head and started to recall every happy moment he had ever had. There were the days when he found his brides and changed them. Those were the most important days for him, he could never forget them, and then there were watching them when they were all out together and having a good time. Sometimes he just liked to sit with them, not doing anything. Just having them by his side was all the company he would ever want. Dracula felt so much for his brides, even if all of his emotions were simulates he believed that vampires could truly feel the strongest of all emotions. He would always be there to protect and love them, he believed that, that was one of his main tasks for having brides and it was a task that he would never give up without a fight. He stood up and walked around the table and out of the door, outside was Verona sitting on a chair and he could tell that she was deep in thought,

"Hello my dear, what are you thinking about?"

The sound of his voice always soothed her, if ever she was stressed out all he had to do was talk to her and felt like everything would be alright,

"Nothing much, just thinking,"

She replied. He took her hand and she stood up, they walked along the corridor together, hand in hand, kind and queen. They walked up the stairs together silently, enjoying each others company. Dracula could sense that his younger brides were in the room further down and that was where he was heading, he just wanted to spend some time with them because nowadays all they seemed to be doing was fighting with Van Helsing. The door was open and Dracula and Verona stepped inside. Marishka was lying on the lounger with Nshina in front of her, Marishka's head was resting on her elbow that was on the arm of the lounger and Nshina's head was resting on the arm. Marishka had her arm around Nshina's waist protectively. Aleera was sitting on the floor with her head next to Nshina's head; Nshina had a hold of her hand. All of their eyes were shut and they were breathing in time with each other. Dracula could sense that they were asleep, Verona sat down on the sofa that was opposite and Dracula sat down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched her sisters,

"They all look so peaceful,"

She commented, her voice dreamy

"They have had a long couple of days. We have been forced to feel again for the past few days and that takes a lot out of a vampire because we are not built to be able to handle emotions,"

Verona listened to him speak

"You know there were times when I thought we had made a mistake; I forgot how much a new bride needs to be looked after, but it is like being a mother again, I always wanted to be a mother,"

Dracula hugged Verona

"I know my dear, but that experiment failed long ago. We have to try and move on,"

Verona sighed and nodded

"I know that, it's just hard. But having Nshina around reminded me of how much I liked being the eldest. The new bride likes to be mothered and with one so young she likes it even more, it's comforting to the both of us,"

Dracula laughed a little and rested his head on Verona's shoulder and she put her arms around him, there they fell asleep too. A vampire's emotions are very complicated, you think they are genuine but then you find out that they are false. But, there are a few who can still feel one thing for each other, love. When a vampire finds his soul mate he will want to be with them forever, it makes him feel alive again. Dracula knew this but felt that he wanted to give his love to more than one, and he found them. The four perfect girls that shaped his otherwise lonely world and for that, he loved them, until the end of time.


	16. Authors Note

Note!!!

And it's finished!! Woo!! I have absolutely LOVED writing this story, the prologue sort of popped into my head one day and I felt that I needed to write the rest of it. Thank you to everyone that had reviewed and may review this story. But there are two people I really need to thank: Stacy Gargoyle and Vintage Lyre, your reviews have been so lovely! Every time I posted a new chapter I would wait and see what the comment would be! I don't think I would have carried on writing it if I didn't have people like you to review it! Hehe!

**I may write a sequal to this, I will do if people request it they will just have to be patient! It takes time to think up a good plot ( If you have any little idea's for random parts of a sequel to this PLEASE let me know okay? **

_Once again thank you all for reading this story! I love writing them and I'm sure I will carry on writing as many stories as I can!!! _

Lots of ♥

DraculasBrideMarishka-x


End file.
